Mixed-Up
by Tracianna97
Summary: Maya is a typical teenage girl. She has friends, is in her sophomore year of high school, and has the occasional boy trouble. Her life is about to get a little more complicated when a doctor gets Maya and her mom mixed up.Will Maya be able to handle it? Will she lose the people she is closest to because of this medical mistake?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue (Other chapters will be a lot longer)**

"Hey Maya! Are you ready for school yet? You need to come eat breakfast." My mom called.

"Yeah mom! I'll be right down." I call back.

"Alright. Do you want Shawn to make you pancakes?"

"Yes please!"

My mom and Shawn finally got married last year. It was a small wedding with just our families and of course Riley's family. My mom seems to be a lot happier with him. She didn't take his last name either. She felt like that shouldn't be something she had to do. Today is Riley's and my first day of sophomore year of high school. It's a lot different than middle school was but we are starting to find ourselves just like we did then.

I brush my hair and then run down the stairs to eat breakfast. When I get down there, I give my mom a hug and a kiss and walk over to Shawn and give him a hug while he makes pancakes.

"Hey Maya. Are you excited for school?" Shawn asks.

"What do you think? I mean, I am excited to see my friends. This summer has been crazy with all of us working but I don't want to sit through these classes. They are so boring." I tell him as I take a stack of pancakes.

"Hey! Don't talk bad about Mr. Matthews class." He says fake angrily.

"I know, I know. You know you could have just married him instead of mom." I say with a smirk, which made my mom laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny. " Shawn responds.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. You have a GYN appointment today right after school. I wont be able to get out of work in time so you are going to have to take the subway. I have one an hour after you so you cant wait for me until I am done or take the subway back home again." My mom says.

"Ughh I hate these appointments. I don't know why I need them. I never even had sex yet." I complain.

"Because your period has not been regular for the past 3 years." She replies.

"Oh god! Please, no more of this conversation. I already know way more than I should." Shawn says as he cringes.

"Even after a whole year you still aren't used to it," I say while shaking my head and then continue to say, "Love you Shawn." And kiss his cheek. I then do the same to my mom and then say, "Okay well then I will see you guys tonight. I might go to Riley's to do homework though or you know just to hang out."

I walk to Riley's like I do every day during the school year to pick her up so we can walk to school together. When I get to her apartment, I don't even bother to knock. They are so much like my second family; I don't think they even expect me to go home sometimes.

"Hey Riles. Are you ready?" I ask.

"Totally. I can't wait to see everyone and learn new things. I would be more excited if it weren't for him." She says and gives her dad a look.

"Me? What did I do?" He asks offended.

"You keep following us." She whined.

"You guys are the ones who got me transferred to the high school." Cory says defensively.

"But you are the one that made us have to rely on you for life lessons. We can't survive with any other teacher." Riley continued.

"Well I am pretty good."

"Yes you are. Have a nice day at school girls." Topanga says.

"Thanks mom. See you guys later. Love you!" Riley yells as we walk out.

After we have been walking for a little while I ask Riley, "Hey Riles? Will you with me to my doctor's appointment after school?"

"Peaches, of course I will go. I would go anywhere with you." Riley says and puts her arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks."

~After School~

"Are you nervous for this appointment?" Riley asks me.

"How could you tell?" I ask nervously.

"Well for one thing, you are playing with your hands and you only do that when you have anxiety."

"I just have never been to this doctor before and I feel like I am going to be violated in there. I mean these doctors see everything." I say while I am still just staring blankly ahead.

"I will be right here for you. You will be fine. I know it." She says and gives me a hug.

"Ms. Hart." The nurse calls out, signaling it is time for me to go back.

I look at Riley and she says, "Go. You will be fine. I am right here and if they do anything bad, just scream at the top of your lungs and I will run back there and beat them down." She says completely joking. It makes me laugh but I know she would never do that. Me on the other hand, I wouldn't be afraid to fight someone if they were bothering Riley. Ughh. I really don't want to do this. I have to though, so I walk back with the nurse.

When we get to the room, she does all the typical stuff and then says, "The doctor will be right with you."

Right now I am in a very vulnerable position and I really hate it. The doctor comes in fairly quick and thank god it's a woman.

"Hart right?" the doctor asks.

"Yes." I respond quickly.

"Wow. You are really young."

"I know. My mom wanted me to do this younger than usual."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. You can go if this is what you really want and I can tell your mom that I feel like you are too young." She suggests and this makes me very confused. I know of other people my age who go to these doctors. So why is this doctor making such a big deal of this.

"Ehh. I'm here now. I may as well just do it." I tell her.

"Okay well if this is what you want. My name is Dr. Higgins and I will be your doctor throughout this process.

"Nice to meet you."

"Okay. So I am going to need you to slide down a little."

"Like this?"

"Perfect. So I am going to start now and you are going to feel a little bit of pressure." She says and then sticks something up there. The entire thing feels very weird and not what I was expecting at all.

"Okay, you are all done."

"That's it?" I ask. It literally lasted not even 30 seconds.

"Yes but I suggest you lay like this with your legs up for about 15 minutes. I will come back when your time is up." She says and then leaves.

Everything I researched online never said I would need to lie here afterwards. I am so confused.

After the 15 minutes are up, Dr. Higgins comes back in and tells me I can get dressed and that I am good to go and that she wants to see me back in a month. She said she wants to wait longer to see me but I feel like a month is really soon. How soon does she usually see her patients after their first appointment?

"Are you all good Peaches?" Riley asks when I go back out to the waiting room.

"I don't know." I respond. As we are leaving I could have swore that they said Katy Hart but I could have heard it wrong.

 **Check out my other story, Multiple Ways of Life: s/10083197/1/Multiple-ways-of-life**


	2. Chapter 2

~3 Weeks Later~ (Total: 3 Weeks)

"Okay class. Today we are going to be talking about life's special moments." Cory says to us.

"Like getting the brand new Iphone when it comes out?" Sarah asks.

"Oh come on! Have I taught you nothing?" Cory says dejectedly.

"Well do you mean, like, milestone moments? Like getting married, having a child, and buying a house?" Lucas asks.

"Bingo!" Cory says while getting excited.

"And how do you expect to relate that back to history?" I scoff.

"The royal engagement, the royal wedding, and the two royal babies." He says with a smile.

"Of course." I say. He always has his weird ways of putting our life into this history class. I am not sure if we are even learning history but we are learning a lot about ourselves.

"So your big project this year is going to be the who am I project. Every day you guys are forced to make decisions big and small. For this project, I want you to write down every decision you make. At the end of the year you will give a presentation on what you have learned and discovered about yourselves. Make observations about the decisions you made and how they link together. The ending result should give you the reason why we are doing this project." Cory informs us.

"So if I have to choose between an apple and a banana for breakfast, you want me to write that down?" Zay asks.

"No, Zay. Obviously if it is something very small like that, you don't have to. However, if this was actually a huge decision for you then go ahead and right it down. No decision is too small. For example, my wife and I have just decided to let our son trick-or-treat in our building alone this year. He has been asking for this for two years now. Feel free to work in groups as well. Sometimes a decision a friend makes, will affect us as well."

"Wait Auggie gets to go on his own this year? That's not fair. You said I had to be 12." Riley complains.

"Well Auggie is really mature and knows how to handle himself and we also don't feel like going anymore. We will talk about this at home. Okay, continuing with today's lesson, everyone please open your books to page 64." Cory says as he begins his lesson for the day. Riley just crosses her arms and lets out a huff.

~After school at Topanga's~  
"Hey mom." I say as I walk into Topanga's. We always meet here to do our homework.

"Hey sweetie. How is my little girl doing today?" She asked cheerfully.

"Truthfully not that great." I say.

"What's wrong baby girl?" She asks me and I could tell she was very nervous.

"It's nothing really. I have just been really dizzy and nauseous today." I say and she gets even more nervous.

"Should I make you a doctor's appointment?"

"No mom. I will probably be fine tomorrow and I haven't actually thrown up, I just feel like I am."

"Okay, but if this gets worse. I am making you an appointment for tomorrow."  
"Okay but I am sure this will be gone by tomorrow. I am going to go get some homework done before the others get here." I say and go over to the couch where we usually sit. I get started on my Spanish homework. I am actually pretty good in Spanish. I don't really tell the others. I am okay with my reputation of being bad at school. It doesn't put a lot of pressure on me.

When I finally finish Spanish, the others walk in and Riley says, "Hey peaches. How's it going?"

"I'm fine." I lie. Over the past few hours I have been getting progressively worse and right now I feel like I am going to die.

"Wow. Maya Hart has actually already started her homework. I never thought I would see the day." Lucas states and you wonder why I don't tell my friends that I am actually okay in school.

"Come on Lucas, you know high school changes people." Zay says while giving Lucas a look.

"Give me a break!" Lucas shouts.

"What did he do?" Farkle asks trying to prevent the argument that is inevitably going to happen.

"Go ahead Lucas Friar. Tell them what you did." Zay says.

"I was offered a spot on the varsity baseball team." Lucas says like it was no big deal.

"That's great! What's wrong with that? Wait, I thought Zay was better than you in baseball." Riley asks.

"See this is where it gets good. Go on Lucas tell them how you got the spot." Zay insists.

"If I would take the spot, then they would move Zay down to JV." Lucas replies.

"Oh." Everyone said not all at once.

"That's not good." I say.

"Mhmm. See high school changes people." Zay says, very worked up.

"Come on Zay. It's not like I am going to accept it. I would never do that to you. You are my best friend." Lucas tries to convince Zay.

"Aww I'm flattered," Zay gushed and then continued, "but seriously though, you have to accept the position. It could lead to a full scholarship to college for you. I was always just meant to be your hype man and you got to admit, I am pretty good at that."

"Thanks man." Lucas says and gives Zay a hug.

"Okay guys. Sorry to interrupt your bromance and everything but we really need to get our homework started." Farkle says.

"I don't understand why your father always has to give these assignments. Why can't he just assign us a paper on the roman empire or something?" Smackle says.

"Because this makes it more fun. Have you ever thought about life's special moments, like getting married and having children someday?" Riley asks with a huge smile on her face.

"No way. I am never having kids. Farkle and will get married in 9.364 years and we will devote our lives to science." Smackle states and I don't think Farkle knew about this plan.

"Congratulations buddy." Lucas say and pats Farkle on the back.

"Well I want at least three kids." Riley says with an even bigger smile. This girl really loves kids.

"Yeah, I want a big family too. I never really grew up with a big family and I think it would be nice to have when I am older." Lucas adds.

"I don't want any of that. I am going to fly solo for the rest of my life. I don't want to be tied down by anything." Zay says like it was no big deal.

"What about Vanessa?" I ask.

"Vanessa!" Zay screams and then says, "I mean if she wanted to be with me then I guess I would give my life to her." This made us laugh.

"How about you Maya? Have you ever thought about what you wanted?" Riley asks me.

"Umm I haven't really thought about it. I guess whatever happens, happens." I lie. Of course I have thought about this. I have wanted a child since I was 11. Of course, I know I am going to have to wait for years for that to happen but it is definitely something I am planning for. I just don't want to tell anyone about this because it is embarrassing for me.

"Are you okay Maya? You don't look so good." Lucas says to me.

"I'm fine, im just not feeling good right now. I am going to go get a muffin. Does anyone else want something?" I ask. They shake their heads no and I get up slowly because I am feeling dizzy. I start to walk to the counter where my mom is but I start to feel like I can't make it. I go to grab the back of a chair but the dizziness succumbs me and I fall to the floor. Everything goes black for a few seconds. I am not unconscious but I am not able to see everything. I can hear my friends and my mom run over to me and make sure I am okay.

"Maya! Baby girl are you okay?" My mom says as she sits on the floor and pulls me over to her so my head is lying on her lap. I start to be able to see again and as I look up I see everyone standing over me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say to her as I sit up and rub my head.

"What happened?" Riley asks concerned.

"I don't know. All of a sudden, I just felt like I couldn't stand and then I went blind for a few seconds. Hurry, someone get me a trashcan." I say and Lucas leaps across the room and grabs the trashcan just in time for me to throw up in it.

"Okay, that's it. I am going to go call the doctor and get you an appointment." My mom says and then gets up to call.

"Maya you really scared us. Why didn't you tell us you were sick? We didn't have to do homework tonight together." Farkle says.

"It just kept escalating. I felt fine this morning." I tell them.

"Well I don't think we should do anything else tonight. I will help you get home and you should just try to sleep." Riley tells me.

"That sounds good. Maya I made an appointment for you for tomorrow at 9am."  
"Thanks mom. I will see you guys tomorrow at lunch. Okay, lets go Riles." I say and Riley and I head to my house. As soon as we get there, Riley leads me to my room and helps me get into bed. She leaves shortly after and I fall asleep and am actually able to sleep through he night.

 **~The Next Day at the Doctor's~**

"Hello Maya. So what brought you in here today? Your mom says that you got really sick last night." My doctor says.

"Yeah, I blacked out and threw up. I feel dizzy off and on and now I am always tired." I tell her.

"That's odd. When did this all start?"

"I have been feeling weird for the past week and yesterday was the worst yet."

"Interesting. Did you get your period this month?"

"No but that's not unusual since I might not get it months at a time."

"I am going to ask you a question but please don't get embarrassed."

"Okay." I say getting really nervous.

"Is there a chance you could be pregnant?" She asks and it takes me off guard. Pregnant? Me?

"No! I mean, I never had sex so that would be impossible." I inform her.

"Okay well then this must just be a bug or something. I need you to try to eat even if you can't keep it down and if you don't get better within the next week, come back and we will see what else we can do. I don't feel comfortable messing with this right now because we don't know what it is."  
"Okay, thanks." I say and leave.

I am supposed to go back to school now but I am exhausted. Instead of taking the road that led to school, I begin to walk towards my house. I already feel like I can't keep my eyes open, so there is no way I could make it through the rest of the school day. Normally, I would call Riley to tell her that I am staying home but I can't even get enough energy to call her.

As soon I get home, I don't even try to go up to my room. I just lay on the couch and fall back to sleep. A few hours later I am woken up by someone shaking me.

"Maya!" Riley says as she shakes me awake.

"God Riles! What's wrong?" I ask her.

"You never came to school. We thought something happened to you." She says and as I look at her face, I realize that she has been crying.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you guys. I just don't have any energy and have been really tired.

"I just really hope you get better." Riley says as she hugs me.

"I know. I do too." I say but now I am getting scared. I hope I am going to be okay.

 **Thank you to my wonderful reviewers,** **WHITE ANGELS WINGS, Mrs. Spiderman Penguin, .xx, and** **ParakeetPower. You guys really encouraged me to continue this story.**

 **Check out my other story, Multiple Ways of Life.**


	3. Chapter 3

**1 week later (Total: 4 Weeks)**

"Are you coming to school today?" Riley asked when I picked up the phone.

"No. I am still feeling terrible. I don't understand what is going on." I tell her. I haven't been in school for a whole week. Every single time I stand up, I just feel like I am going to pass out and it has gotten to the point where it makes me throw up.

"I am worried about you Peaches." Riley says to me and her voice sounded like she was about to cry again.

"Don't Riles. I will be fine. I have another doctors appointment today. Hopefully they will be able to help me." I reassure her.

"But Maya, you only have a gynecologist appointment not a regular doctor's appointment."

"I know but maybe they can give us some new insight."

"Maya! We have to go. You are going to be late." My mom calls from downstairs.

"Hey Riles, I have to go." I say to her.

"Okay but please call me as soon as you know something. I am a nervous wreck over here. I just want you back by my side. Life isn't the same with out you always being by my side."

"I promise I will let you know as soon as I can. I love you and thanks for being a great friend." I say to her and then hang up the phone.

I then get my bag and begin to head downstairs where my mom is waiting for me. We both look like we have been hit by a bus. We are wearing sweatpants, t-shirts, and our hair is just put up into a messy bun. I look the way I do because I have been throwing up every hour and can barely get out of bed and my mom looks like this because she has been taking care of me 24/7.

"Mom you don't have to take me. I can go by myself." I say to her.

"Stop it. You have been sick for over a week and haven't been able to get out of bed for more than an hour. You are not capable of driving or walking to this appointment. I don't have to go in if you don't want me to but I am taking you no matter what." She says back to me.

The next half hour consisted of my mom driving us to the doctor's office while I tried not to throw up. When we finally arrived, I threw open the door and was thankful to finally have some fresh air. Once the nausea feeling had finally passed. We walked into the office and waited for them to call my name.

"Hart." Dr. Higgins calls out as she steps into the waiting room.

I begin to get up and see my mom start to do the same thing as well but I stop her by saying, "Is it okay if I go alone?"

""Of course. I am going to go see if my doctor is free to see me today instead of tomorrow." She says and walks up to the receptionist.

"Are you ready for today?" She asks.

I always feel confused when I am in this place. "I guess so. I have just been feeling really sick for the past two weeks." I say to her as we walk to the room and I sit down on the table.

"What have you been feeling?" Dr. Higgins asks.

"Well I am constantly tired and feel like I can never get enough sleep. I have also been throwing up a lot. I can't get out of bed for more than a half hour. Actually, this is the longest I have been up since I started feeling sick." I tell her.

"Oh really? We might have our answer already." She says and goes over and picks up my chart.

"What is the answer?" I ask.

"I don't want to say yes or no until you take the test but it is looking like a yes." She says which makes me even more confused but I get even more confused when she says, "So I am going to need you to take this cup with you and pee in it in the bathroom right here.

"Okay." I say as I take the cup and proceed to follow directions.

When I come back out and hand her the cup, I see that Dr. Higgins has a strip of paper lying on the table.

"Okay so I am going to dip this piece of paper in the cup. If it turns pink it's a yes, if it doesn't, it's a no." She says but I still can't figure out what this test is for.

She carefully dips the paper in the cup and pulls it out. It immediately turns pink and she says, "Congratulations! You're pregnant!"

"What?" I yell a little too loud and say, "How am I pregnant? I never even had sex yet." I say and I can physically feel a million thoughts go through my head.

Dr. Higgins looks very confused and says, "But I thought this is what you wanted. You came in here for an artificial insemination last month. I even checked that this is what you wanted to do."

"No, I was supposed to get a pap smear." I tell her and she looks horrified.

"Oh dear. What have I done? Would you excuse me? I need to go talk with some of the other staff to see how this happened. I am very sorry about this." She says and walks out of the room, leaving me to my thoughts. Thoughts like, I can't believe that I am pregnant. I am only 16 years old. I am still a baby. I can't be having a baby. This is going to ruin my life. I don't know how I am going to be able to do this.

Well, at least that is what I should have been thinking. In reality, I'm not sure what to this. Yes, I am scared and very confused how this has happened but deep down I am a little happy. I have wanted a baby for a few years now and now it is finally happening. I know what you are thinking, "tough Maya actually wants to have a baby?" I have been thinking about this a lot. I have had to grow up really quickly in life. My dad left us and my mom is hardly around. It's not as much anymore since she married Shawn but she still has to work to be able to support me. It has always just been me and I had to learn not to rely on other people, which caused me to also become distant from people. I am lucky that Riley wanted to be my best friend or else I would probably have no one in my life that actually spends time with me. What I guess I am trying to say is that for the past few years I wanted a baby so I could feel needed, loved, and like I actually had a purpose in this world. I feel stupid for feeling like this though because I am only 16 and I knew I am too young to have a child, which is why I have never acted on this desire. Now I don't know what to think. Should I be happy or should I feel sad and nervous? I am just so confused and I have a feeling it isn't going to go away for a while. How do I tell my mom, riley, anyone about the baby?

A little while later, Dr. Higgins enters the room again and says, "Hey Maya. I am going to have your mom and her doctor come in and we can all talk together. Now your mom doesn't know yet. I wanted to ask you how you wanted to do this first. Do you want to tell your mom or would you rather me do it?"

I think about this for a few seconds and finally decide that it would be better if the doctor tells her because I don't know if words would even come out of my mouth if I had to tell her. Once I tell the doctor my decision, she goes out into the hallway and gets my mom and her doctor. When they enter, I notice Dr. Higgins ask my mom's if she got the results of the test and she responds yes. I don't really notice anymore of their conversation though because I am just staring at my mom. I have no idea how she is going to take this news. I know it isn't my fault that I am pregnant but still I don't want her to be disappointed.

"If you would have a seat Ms. Hart, we have something we need to discuss with you." My doctor says.

"What's wrong? Is it the test? It's negative isn't it." My mom says and I can tell even she is nervous.

"No. It's not about the test but I do have the results." My mom's doctor says.

"You do? You are killing me here. Is it positive or negative?" My mom asks practically about to fall off the edge of her seat.

"Mom, what is going on?" I ask. She is acting really weird. Why does she need a test done?

"Baby girl, Shawn and I have been having trouble conceiving on our own and have had to use a different insemination process in order to have a better chance of becoming pregnant. About a month ago, the day we both had appointments, I came in for an insemination and now we are about to get the results. I am sorry I didn't tell you before but we wanted to keep it a surprise." My mom says and I start to cry. I am not crying because I am upset. I just guess I am very overwhelmed right now and I just need answers to all these questions going on in my head.

Thinking that I am upset by what she just told me, my mom says, "I am so sorry Maya. I didn't think this would upset you. We don't even know if it took. I might not even be pregnant."

"No, I am not crying because of that. There is just a lot going on right now and I have so many questions right now," I say and then turn to my mom's doctor and ask, "Is she pregnant?"

"Congratulations, you are going to become a mom again." She responds.

I smile and look over to my mom and see she is crying tears of happiness.  
"Congratulations mom." I say to her giving her a smile while I am still crying.

"Thanks baby girl." She says while wiping tears from her eyes and then continues to ask, "But why did you bring us in here?"

"So there has been a huge mix up in the files and I was given the wrong file. So I thought you were my patient Ms. Hart and not Maya. So I am sorry to say but your daughter is pregnant as well." Dr. Higgins says to my mom.

"What? How could this happen?" My mom says and I could tell her protective side was coming out.

"I was given the wrong file and since it was Maya's first time at our office, I didn't exactly know which Hart I was supposed to have and then shifts changed in between both of your appointments and everything did not get communicated accurately. We completely understand if you were to take any legal action but I hope we are able to come to an agreement without it." Dr. Higgins responds.

"I just don't understand how both of us were able to be inseminated when there was only one sample." My mom states.

"Mr. Hunter wanted to surprise you but he had his sample split in half just in case you guys decided you wanted to have a second child together. So both samples were used on you and your daughter." Her doctor says.

"Wait! I am pregnant with Shawn's child?" I yell. I figured she just got a sperm donor or something. I don't even know what to think right now. As if life wasn't already complicated enough.

"We realize that this has put everyone in a difficult situation so we need to go over some options with you Maya." Dr. Higgins says to me.

"What options?" I ask. At this point tears are still silently streaming down my face.

"Well, you can consider adoption or we can plan for an abortion if this is something you don't think you are ready for." She says to me and at that moment I begin to get angry.  
"No! I can't kill this baby." I say.

"Shhh, sweetie," My mom says while putting her arm around my shoulder trying to comfort me, "They are obligated to make you aware of all your options before you decide. But honey look at me, you do what you think is best. Yes it is going to be hard with both of us being pregnant and Shawn being the father to both children but you need to do what you feel is right. No one else can make this decision for you."

"It's just so hard. I mean an hour ago, I figured I just had the flu and now my whole life has changed." I say while I lay my head on her shoulder.

"I know. Nothing is going to be easy from now on but I know you are strong enough to handle this. This is not your fault but I am sure you will do what's right." She says to me and then begins to talk to the doctors again, "How is this practice going to handle this situation?"

"We are prepared to pay all medical bills for the both of you during you pregnancies and for a full year after you give birth. In return, we ask that you not press any charges and your are obligated not to tell anyone about this mix up." Her doctor explains.

"We will accept the offer." My mom says. I am not surprised. My mom is not the type of person who would sue a business. Even though Riley's mom is the best lawyer in New York and we could probably get a lot more than what they are offering, she doesn't want more people to get hurt by this.

"Great. So we are just going to need you to sign a contract. Once we have drawn it up, you will be contacted and we will need the both of you to come in and sign it." Her doctor says.

"Sounds good." My mom replies.

"We are going to let you two talk alone now. When you are ready, just take these papers to the receptionist and she will make appointments for the both of you for 2 weeks from now. That appointment is just to get your first ultrasound done and confirm your due dates. We will also want to thoroughly check Maya out because teenage pregnancies are prone to more complications." Dr. Higgins explains.

My mom nods and when the doctors leave, she looks to me and says, "I am so sorry Maya."

"It's not your fault mom." I tell her.

"Not completely but if I wasn't trying to get pregnant then there never would have been a mix up."

"Mom maybe this isn't such a bad thing. We can do this. We can help each other. I have been working my butt off for the past few years and I have a few grand saved up."

"So you want to keep the baby?" My mom asks and gives me a smile.

"Of course. I don't think I could handle any of the other options and a small part of me feels like I am ready." I say which is actually hard for me because I don't really open up to my mom or anyone else for that matter.

"Oh sweetie, I can already tell you are going to be a good mother. You practically had to raise yourself and I think you turned out pretty great. I am sorry that you had to do that." She says to me and I can tell she is starting to get angry with herself because of the past.

"Mom lets forget the past. What matters now is that you will be here for me now. It's you, me, Shawn, and these two babies." I say and put a hand on my stomach and my mom's. Then I continue, "I am getting soft."  
"I like the soft Maya. Come on we should get home." She says and then I remember a very important detail that comes with this mix up.

"Um mom? How are we going to tell Shawn about this?" I ask.

"Very carefully. I know he will be thrilled that he is going to be a father but it is going to be a lot for him to wrap his head around." She says.

"I hope this goes well."

 **I posted this first without thanking my reviewers, so I had to re-upload it. Thank you to my wonderful reviewers: girlmeetswords, Mrs. Spiderman Penguin, Guest, WHITE ANGELS WINGS, shadowkissedhathaway, Jrules19, ParakeetPower, Guest, izzy420**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry this is so short but I wanted to get something uploaded since I missed it last week. I try to upload every Sunday.**

Same Day (Total: 4 weeks)

"How do you think Shawn is going to react?" I ask my mom while helping her cook dinner. We are cooking Shawn's favorite meal for when he gets home. We figured the best time tot ell him would be when he was eating.

"I don't know baby girl. I don't know." She replies. I don't say anything else which leaves us to cook the rest of the meal in silence.

"Honey, I'm home!" Shawn yells when he walks through the door.

"In the kitchen!" My mom calls back.

"Mmm it smells good in here." Shawn says and kisses my mom.

"It should. We have been cooking for two hours." She says with a smile.

"So what is the special occasion?"  
"Can't we just make dinner for you out of the pure goodness in our hearts?" My mom asks. Shawn just gives us a look in return. Sure, we cook every once in a while but never on a regular basis. We usually just get takeout but I guess we are going to need to start cooking more so the babies are healthy.

"Okay you got us. We have something we need to tell you but we aren't sure how you are going to react." She says and Shawn looks genuinely concerned.

"Is that right? Let me guess. Maya blew up a mail box?" Shawn says which makes us laugh.

"Why would you ask that?" My mom asks.

"Oh no reason. It's just that Maya is so much like me and-" He starts to say.

"You blew up a mailbox?" I laugh.

"What? Me? No! Okay well maybe but it was an accident!" He defends.

"Even though I love your stories from your childhood, Maya and I really have to talk to you." My mom says as she sets plates of food on the table.

"You guys are really worrying me." He says as he puts a spoonful of food in his mouth.

"Well Shawn, our prayers have been answered. I'm pregnant!" My mom announced. I watched Shawn's face light up and it made me happy to see my parents happy but I know he isn't going to have the same reaction when I announce the same thing.

"Oh my gosh. Katy that's wonderful." Shawn says as he gets up from the table and picks my mom up bridal style. A few seconds later, he sets her down and says," Why didn't you know how I was going to react? This is fantastic news. I am going to be a father! I am going to be a father!" He starts to jump around like a little kid.

"Well Shawn, sweetie, that's not all of it. Maya also has something she needs to tell her." My mom says and takes me off guard. I thought she was just going to tell him for me.

"Mom," I whine, "Can't you just tell him?"

"No Maya. I want you to tell me? What is going on?" Shawn asks in his best concerned parent voice.

"I'm pregnant too." I mumble.

"Excuse me?" He asks as if he can't hear me.

I muster up all of the courage I have inside of me and say clearly in a firm voice, "I am pregnant." I don't know why this is so hard for me to say. It's not like I did anything wrong. It was a mistake.

"Oh I heard what you said!" He yelled crazily, "That bastard! What is his name? Who did this to you? I swear I am going to kill him. I am going to go into your school tomorrow and you are going to point him out to me and then he is just going to disappear. Poof! Like he never existed! No! He should pay. He needs to own up to his actions."

"No Shawn. He doesn't go to school." I say. I am not sure if I want to tell him when he is like this.

"An older man eh? You daredevil." He says to me and he actually seems a little amused by that.

"Shawn you don't understand." My mom intervenes.

"I understand perfectly fine. Some guy got my daughter knocked up and he isn't going to get away with this. Who is it Maya?" He asks sternly.

"You." I simply state.

"What?" He asks taken aback.

"You are the father." I repeat and tears begin to stream down my face. I hate that I have been crying so much lately.

"Again, I heard you the first time. How could this be possible?" He asks and then turns to my mom, "Katy, I promise you that I have never touched Maya."

"I know Shawn. There was a mix up in the doctors office and they accidentally inseminated both of us." My mom tries to explain because by this point, I am not capable of speaking since I am crying uncontrollably.

"Oh Maya, please don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry." Shawn says as he comes over and hugs me.

"I am so sorry." I choke out.

"Why are you sorry. It isn't your fault." He comforts.

"So you aren't mad?" I ask.

"Of course not. How can I be mad when I am going to become a father twice in the same year? This is what I have always wanted, a family, even if it is complicated and not exactly ideal. We will get through this… together." He reassures as he brings both my mother and me into a hug. Maybe I could do this after all. There is still so much stuff we have to figure out though. This is only the beginning.

 **Thank you to my wonderful reviewers: MarlizzieCullen13, MissPink3, Guest, Mrs. Spiderman Penguin, Guest, Blondie103, WHITE ANGELS WINGS, Guest**

 **I might try to respond to some of you on here as well. Keep reviewing and you never know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**2 Weeks Later (Total: 6 Weeks)**

It has been 2 weeks since I found out I was pregnant and my whole life was already starting to change. I finally was able to go back to school because the nausea subsided a little bit. I still feel like I am about throw up five times a day but at least now I can make it to the bathroom before it happens. I don't want to tell my friends about the baby yet and this has caused us to become distant. I know they are worried about me but if I spend too much time with them, then they will definitely get suspicious of how I am acting.

 **At School**

"Okay class. Today we are going to do something different. Since it is Friday, we are going to have Friday Fun Day." Mr. Matthews says and the class cheers. I don't believe it. There is no way he can make history fun.

"How do you expect to make history fun?" I say critically.

Mr. Matthews goes over to the chalkboard, rolls up the map and reveals a colorful sign, "Jeopardy! You will be divided up into 3 teams and have to answer questions about the Roman Empire." He says excitedly.

"Ha! See! I knew you couldn't do it." I tell him.

"Isn't that the game show for old people?" Zay asked.

"No! It isn't just for 'old people'" Mr. Matthews says frazzled.

"Of course it's not. I love watching it. It's fun to get every question right and know you are smarter than the adults that are actually on the show." Farkle says.

"We get it Farkle. You are a genius!" I say getting annoyed.

"Maya, what's wrong with you?" Lucas asks.

"Nothing. Let's just get this over with." I tell them with my head down. I have had no patience lately and all I want to do is go home and sleep.

After about an hour of playing Jeopardy, which was basically just an hour of Farkle and Smackle answering every single question, Mr. Matthews talked to us about our decision project.

"Ok class. It has been a few weeks since I have assigned your project and I just want to remind you that you need to be writing down all the decisions that you make. Since I know probably most of you have not done this, I am going to give you the rest of class to think about all the decisions you have made over the past few weeks. Have fun." He says and begins to read a book.

The entire class is silent for a few minutes until we hear Zay start randomly laughing to himself.

"What is so funny Zay?" Lucas asks.

"I made a lot of weird decisions." He laughed.

"Do we even want to know?" Smackle asks.

"I decided that I want to get a pet tiger when I am older." Zay states actually being serious.

"Really Zay? That is what you decided?" Farkle asks.

"Yeah. They are so cute and cuddly." Zay fawned.

"Yeah until they eat your face off." Lucas tells him.

"Oh. Maybe I am thinking of a cat." Zay says.

"You know we love you but you can be so stupid sometimes." Lucas replies.

"Guys, I was just kidding. You really think I would do something like that?" He asks. He just gets a bunch of looks in return and he says, "Wow guys. I thought you knew me better than that. I am really hurt that you think I would actually think a cat is a tiger." He begins to fake cry.

"You never know with you Zay." Riley says.

"Well what did you guys decide?" Zay says defensively.

"I decided that I am going to go back to Texas this summer to visit my family." Lucas says.

"I decided that I am going to do an internship with a science research institute this summer to jumpstart my career." Smackle announces.

"What about you Maya? What decisions have you made?" Riley ask me.

I read what I wrote:

'DECISION JOURNAL

I decided to:

Keep the baby

Go back to school even though I feel miserable'

My first thought is that I can't say any of these decisions out loud. Everyone is looking at me and waiting for an answer. If I don't say anything, they are going to get suspicious, so I say, "I didn't decided anything."  
"Come on Maya. I say you writing stuff down. Why don't you want to tell us?" Riley

asks me.

"I just don't want to okay?" I say defensively.  
"How bad can it be?" Lucas asks and rips my notebook out of my hands.

"No!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Now the whole class is staring at us.

"God Maya! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." Lucas says to me.

"It's fine." I say and take my notebook back and just put my head down again.

The bell rings and saves me from the stares of everyone.

"Finally! Lunch time! Are you coming to lunch today Maya?" Riley asks me.

"No." I say and they begin to leave the classroom.

I feel so lonely. I have not been hanging out with them ever since I found out I was pregnant and it is starting to make me depressed. I have to tell them but it is too hard for me to say. Maybe I can tell at least Riley in another way.

"Hey Riley! Wait up!" I call to her.

"Hey what's wrong Maya?" She asks me.

"I have to make up some assignments at lunch. That's why I haven't been hanging out with you guys. I have another doctor's appointment tomorrow and I was wondering if you could come with me? I could use you there." I tell her but making sure to leave out the really big part.

"Of course Maya. I will always be here for you. Good luck with your assignments." Riley says and goes to lunch.

"I hope that's true." I say but she can't hear me because she already left. I hope tomorrow goes well.

 **THANK YOU TO MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS: MissPink3, goldensunshine25, romeo, WHITE ANGELS WINGS, Jrules19, and Guest.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Next Day (Total: 6 weeks)

After school the next day, I come home and wait for Riley to come over so she can go with me to my doctor's appointment today. I am so nervous. I have no idea how Riley is going to react to me being pregnant. I can't go back now. I mean everyone is going to find out eventually so there is no sense in putting it off.

As I wait for Riley to come over, I continue my daily after school routine. As of the past few weeks, the first thing I do after school is hop on to YouTube and watch the new vlog from my favorite YouTubers, Oscar, Kyra, and little baby buggy. Their channel is called OKbaby. They are daily vloggers and I have been watching them ever since I found out I was pregnant. They have so many videos on Kyra's pregnancy and just parenting in general. It has been very helpful to hear about different things that will happen throughout pregnancy. There is a lot of stuff people don't think or want to talk about but they always talk about everything that is going on. I also feel like I can relate to them more than anyone else, even my mom because they are teens and even though they are a couple years older, I am going to go through many of the same obstacles. I don't always have good days but I know that there will always be a vlog posted when I come back from school and it just makes my day so much better because they have some sort of power to just make you forget about your own life.

I am really looking forward to their video today because I really need something to take my mind off of thinking about telling Riley that I am pregnant today. After I finished watching the vlog, I just sat there in silence. It was like I couldn't move my body. Not because of what I just watched but because now that it was over, I didn't have a distraction to keep me occupied. Now the only things going through my head, are questions. Will Riley be okay with me being pregnant? Will she still want to be my friend? Are we going to grow a part after the baby is born?

I laid down on my bed and I must have fallen asleep because I got startled awake when I heard the doorbell ring. I took a deep breath, grabbed my bag, and went to meet her outside. This was the moment I have been dreading all day.

"Hey Maya! You all ready to go." She said in her cheerful tone.

"Yeah." I replied but I guess I sounded really depressed.

"Are you okay? You haven't been acting like yourself lately. You are starting to worry me."

"I'm fine. Hopefully, I will feel better after this doctor's appointment."  
"Are you not feeling well? You have had to go to the doctor a lot recently. I am having a hard time believing you when you say you are okay?"

"I am just going through a lot right now?" I say and begin to walk to my car.

"Like what?" She asks, very concerned.

"You'll see." I tell her. This is the last thing any of us say until we get to the OBGYN.

Riley doesn't speak until after I sign in and we are sitting in the waiting room. I know she is worried about me.

"Maya? Sometimes you really scare me. Sometimes I can't fall asleep at night because I am so worried about you." She confesses.

"Why Riles?" I ask.

"Because you aren't just my best friend Maya. You are my sister. I can tell when something is wrong with you and when you aren't telling me something." She tells me.

"Well tonight you won't have to worry. I'm going to tell you everything." I say but before she could respond the doctor comes out and calls my name.

I get up and begin walking back but I realize that Riley doesn't follow me. I turn around and ask, "Well aren't you coming?"

"You want me to come back with you?" She asks.

"Of course." I say and she smiles.

When we go back, a nurse checks my weight, blood pressure and other vitals. A few minutes later, Dr. Higgins comes in.

"Hello Maya. Who have you brought with you today?" She asks.

"This is Riley. She is my best friend and I figured it was time to tell her everything." I tell her. I looked at Riley and she looked really confused but I know in a few minutes I wouldn't be able to tell how she felt.

"I see. Well then I guess we should get started. How have you been feeling?" She asks me.

"I have been really tired still and am still getting sick."  
"Hopefully that should subside in a few weeks. I am going to do a trans-vaginal ultrasound right now to make sure everything is okay." She tells me.

"Sounds good." I reply.

"Maya, do you have cancer?" Riley asks.  
"Shhh. No questions until later Riles." I say to her. Riley is the type of person to ask a million questions and the whole reason I brought her along is so that I won't have to tell her myself.

The doctor prepares to the ultrasound and periodically I look over at Riley. She looks like she has seen a ghost. I know she is very worried and I wish there was something I could say to ease her worries but I know in a few moments she will know everything. I just hope she is still supportive.

"Okay Maya. You can look at this screen and in a few moments a picture should appear." She says. After a few moments, my baby finally appeared on the screen.

I heard Riley gasp, "Is that?"

"Ah, here it is. You see this small circle. That is you baby." Dr. Higgins says with a smile.

I feel tears start to fall from my eyes. I am getting to see my baby for the first time. look over to Riley and see that she is also about to cry.

"You're pregnant?" Riley asks even though she knows the answer.

"Yeah." I say with a half smile. I start to cry a little more but this time I realize that I am actually happy. I am okay with this being my life now.

"So Maya, it looks like you are six weeks along. Your due date is May 29, 2017. Here are some prenatals you need to take everyday. These are essential for the healthy development of your baby. If you don't have any questions, I will let you get dressed and you can leave when you are ready. Just be sure to make an appointment for six weeks from now." Dr. Higgins says and then steps out of the room.

After I get dressed I ask Riley, " So how do you feel?"

"Really confused. How did this happen?" She asks me.

"Not in the usual way. I will tell you everything in the car." I say and then go make my appointment. On our way back to my house, I explain everything that happened and that I am obligated not to tell anyone about how I got pregnant. Obviously I am going to tell my best friend the truth. When I am done explaining everything. Riley informs me on all the plans she has since she found out a half hour ago. Apperently she plans on spoiling my child rotten. Her exact words were, "I am going to make sure he or she is the best dressed baby in all of New York!" That girl sure knows how to make me smile. It seems silly now that I was so scared to tell her.

Decision Journal:

I decided to tell my best friend that I am pregnant.

 **Thank you to my wonderful reviewers: WHITE ANGELS WINGS, Mrs. Spiderman Penguin, MissPink, Jrules19**

 **I love reading all your reviews and some of you even gave me ideas that I am going to use later in the story. Please keep reviewing. A new chapter will be up soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**~8 Weeks~**

"Maya, look at this! Isn't it so cute?" Riley asks as she shows me a cute onesie that says 'Mama's Boy' on it.

"Yes Riles, it's adorable but I don't even know if the baby is a boy or a girl." I tell her.

"Well it's going to be a boy so…" Riley announces.

"Yeah? How are you so sure?" I ask.

"I'm smart. I just know these things."

"Did your daddy tell you that?" I ask in my mocking tone. Anyone else would think that I was bullying Riley but we have such a special friendship that she already knows I'm joking.

"Oh shut up!" She yells and throws a pillow at me. She then says, "Look, I am so sure that your baby is going to be a boy that I am going to buy it for you right now."

"Well thanks Riles."

"Do you hope I'm right?"  
"What?"

"Do you want a boy or a girl."  
"I don't really care. I just want him or her healthy."

"Oh, pish posh!"

"What? Riley Matthews, who are you?" I never heard Riley say something like that. I guess I still have some more work to do with her before she is ready to fly free without me. I'm kidding of course.

"Be serious though. All parents say that they don't care what the gender of their baby is but really they always have a preference. Even if it is a slight one."

"Okay but don't tell anyone."  
"I swear on my beary mcbear bear and ring power not to tell a living soul." She says with her hand in the air.

"Riley! You can't swear on beary mcbear bear and ring power."  
"Don't try to change the subject. What do you want Maya?"  
"I used to dream about having a little girl. A beautiful baby girl who would look to me to teach her everything she needs to know to thrive in this messed up world."

"Aww. My Maya is growing up."  
"What are you talking about?"

"You are actually starting to sound like a mother. I know this is a crappy situation but you are going to get a beautiful baby out of it."  
"Well what if that isn't what I want anymore? What if I just want to back to the way things used to be?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever since I was little, I had to grow up fast. I didn't just have to protect my mom. I had to take care of myself. My mom worked three jobs. She left for work at 4am and stopped in for an hour after school and then didn't come home until 10pm. I felt like I barely knew her. I had babysitter after babysitter. I was left home by the time I was 9 to fend for myself, nothing against my mom though. She did everything in her power to provide for me, but if I didn't learn how to cook, I wouldn't eat. If I didn't learn how to do wash, I would never have clean clothes. If I didn't grow up quick, I would never have the life I do now. I don't know where I would be. I could be dead for all I know." By this point I start tearing up. This has been happening a lot since I got pregnant and I am already normally very emotional.

"Maya, stop talking like that."  
"No! God, you can't just change everything about me Riley! This is who I am. I had a crappy childhood and now my child is going to have the same."  
"Now I get it." She says and sighs.

"What?" I ask harshly.

"You are afraid. You are scared that this baby won't be able to eat. You are scared that this baby won't have clean clothes. You are scared that this baby is going to have the same childhood as you."  
"Your point?"  
"Maya, you don't have to be scared anymore."

"How do you know?!"

"Because there is something you have that your mom didn't have."  
"And what is that?"

"Support. There are so many people who are rooting for you to succeed and we would do everything in our power to help you if you needed it."  
"No one even knows about the baby yet. They probably won't even talk to me after they find out."  
"That is not going to happen."  
"How do you know?"  
"They are your friends and my family is basically your family. Also, did you forget the fact that all of this isn't even your fault? It was a medical mistake and it's not like you just went around having sex with random strangers trying to get pregnant."

"I still feel like they are going to be disappointed in me."

"Well you aren't going to know until you tell them and I really think you should tell them tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Are you kidding me? What am I supposed to do, go up to them first thing in the morning and say, 'hey guys, you know why I have been acting so weird? There was a mix-up at my doctors appointment and now I'm pregnant. Oh yeah, and it's Shawn's baby."

"I guess you're right but you need to promise me if they ask if something's up, you will tell them. Wait a minute, it's Shawn's baby?!" Riley yelled. I guess I did leave a tiny bit of info out when I told her how I got pregnant.

"I guess I forgot to tell you. Shawn and my mom were trying to have a baby and he had two… uh… samples. One of them was used on me and now I am having my stepfathers baby." I say like it happens all the time. You know, this would actually make a great Lifetime movie.

"How do you just forget to tell me something like that?"

"I don't know. I have a lot on my mind right now. It isn't something I necessarily proud of."  
"No I get that. It just really caught me off guard and I didn't know if you purposefully just didn't tell me."

"I would never do that to you. You are my best friend, my sister. This pregnancy is just making me forget a lot of things."  
"Is there anything else you forgot to tell me?"  
"I don't think… oh wait, yeah there is one more thing. My mom is pregnant too."  
"So Shawn's having two kids in 9 months?" She asked but it was more of a statement.

"No. My mom is pregnant with some random dudes child." I say completely serious. I have always been a great actress.

"Really?" Riley asks astonished.

"No, I am just kidding. Of course it's Shawn's."  
"Wow. I am going to be babysitting a lot." She says which makes me laugh. This girl would go to the end of the earth for my family and me but of course I would do the same for hers.

"I love you so much Riles." I tell her.

"I love you too Peaches." She responds and gives me one of the biggest hugs you could ever imagine.

 **Thank You to my wonderful reviewers: GalaxySunsets, Whiteangelswings, Guest, Jrules19**

 **I know chapters have been short and they will get longer. There was supposed to be more in this chapter but this scene got very long and I feel like Maya and Riley had a lot they need to talk about. Thank you for reading and I really appreciate all of your reviews because it definitely makes me a better writer and I love hearing what you think or want to happen. You can always suggest your ideas. You never know, I might just use them. I am about to make a few reviewers very happy in the coming chapters. So check back and I should have another chapter up sooner than last time.**


	8. Chapter 8

4 weeks later (12 weeks) pt 1

It has been a month since that conversation with Riley and every day she keeps pestering me to tell our friends about the baby. I am just not ready but I have already been showing for a month. I have been just trying to cover it by wearing baggy clothing but it seems like my belly is growing faster than it should.

Right now, I am in Mr. Matthews class but I am beginning to feel sick. Morning is supposed to go away after the first trimester so hopefully this will only last for another month. I have no idea how I have been hiding my morning sickness for so long but it has been kicking my butt. It seems like this baby hates school because whenever I step one foot in this school, I have to run right to the bathroom. Luckily, Riley can play it off since she knows about little squish. Oh god, I feel so sick. I can't even pay attention anymore. It is like that feeling when you get a really bad stomach ache and it makes you start to tear up.

"Maya? Maya!" Mr. Matthews say sternly pulling me out of my thoughts, "Thanks for joining us Ms. Hart."

"Sorry." I reply painfully.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"May I please be excused?" I ask very quietly, too afraid to open my mouth to much because I might regurgitate in the middle of class. Unfortunately, this means that Mr. Matthews also wasn't able to hear it.

"Excuse me, Maya? I didn't catch that." He says to me. I don't say anything back to him though because I can't. I feel it slowly bubbling up my throat and if I don't run out now, my entire breakfast is going to be all over the floor.

I'm too late though. As I get up out of my seat, I fall to the floor and begin to throw up. I can't tell much about what is going on around me except that Riley screamed my name and is now rubbing my back.

Once I am finally done, I can hear a few kids snickering in the back and normally I wouldn't think anything of this but today it is making me feel so embarrassed.

"Maya, are you okay?" Mr. Matthews asks me again.

I don't say anything but I slowly look around me and realize that everyone is staring at me. I feel my face go red from embarrassment and I run out of the classroom. As soon as I get out the door, another wave of nausea hits me and I throw up again. This time, in the trash can next to the classroom. While I am puking my guts out, I pay attention to what is happening in the classroom.

As Riley starts to run after me, Lucas stops her and says, "Riley, I got it this time."  
Riley fights backs and says, "No Lucas, she needs me right now."

"I can help her Riley, trust me. Let me take care of this." Lucas argues back.

"Luc-" Riley begins to say but she is cut off by her dad.

"Riley, sit down. I think Mr. Friar can take care of it this time." He says.

I see Riley reluctantly sit back down and Lucas come running out to me. He holds my hair back and begins rubbing my back like Riley did. When I finally finished, I looked at him and said, "Thanks."

I felt so weak after all of that so I just sat down right next to the trash can. I know that there is a bench 10 feet away but this seemed like the best place just in case I need to throw up again. Lucas doesn't even say anything. Instead he just sits right next to and pulls me closer to him.

After a minute or so, he finally speaks, "Do you want to talk?"

"If you want." I say.

"Maya, I know what is going on." He tells me.

"You do?" I ask and not realizing it, puff out my shirt a little to hide my bump even more.

"Yeah. I had a feeling about what was going on for the past week and I just want you to know that it's okay and that all of us will be here for you." He begins to say. I can't believe he figured out I was pregnant. Now its just a matter of time before the whole school finds out. "Only two other people in the school know this but I was in your situation a few years ago." He tells me. What? That isn't even possible.

"I don't think that is possible."

"Of course it is. When I was 10, I had cancer and had to go through chemo too."

"You had cancer? Wait, you think I have cancer?"

"Yeah, don't you? I could see that you have been sick for the last few weeks and that's how I felt. I'm sorry, am I wrong?" He asks, taken aback.

"No, I don't have cancer." I tell him.

"Then what is it?" He asks.

"No."

"What do you mean, no?" He asks. I can tell he is getting frustrated. I know he is just looking out for me but he is the one who came to me. I didn't ask him to come out here and talk.

"I don't want to tell you." I say, probably a bit too harsh.

"You can tell me anything. Nothing could ever be so bad that you can't tell your friends." He says and I immediately start crying. He then speaks again, "Shh Shh. I'm sorry Maya. I didn't mean to upset you. Can you at least tell me if you are going to be okay?"

I know he is really concerned and he knows its not like me to just start crying, so I decide to tell him, "I'm pregnant."

Lucas doesn't say anything. Instead, he puts his arm around my shoulder and leans my head on his shoulder. We sit there for a few minutes while he is holding me.

"Hey kid. You feeling okay?" Janitor Harley asks as he walks up with his mop.

"I will be. I am sorry you have to clean up my mess. I can clean it up if you want." I say to him. We all learned that everyone's jobs are tougher than they seem and he doesn't even seem phased by having to clean up throw up.

"Nah, it's my job, im used to it. You should get her to the nurse's office." He tells Lucas.

"Yes Sir." Lucas responds as he helps me up off the floor.

"Hope you feel better soon, Maya." He says to me.

"Thanks Harley. I will." I reply and Lucas and I walk to the nurse. There is really no point of me going to see the nurse because there is nothing she can do about morning sickness but it would make people suspicious.


	9. Chapter 9

12 weeks pt 2

"Hmmm. You don't seem to have a fever. Did you eat something bad earlier?" The nurse asks me.

"No." I tell her.

"How long have you been feeling sick? Do you know what this could be?" She asks me while she continues trying to figure out what is wrong with me. I know I have to tell her, there is just no way around it.

"I'm pregnant." I say hesitantly.

"Oh dumpling. Are you scared?" She asks me and all I can do is nod. Our nurse takes care of all of us like we are her own children. She brings me into a hug and then looks at Lucas and asks, "Are you the father?"

"What? No!" He says very flustered. I know he didn't mean it to come off as harsh as it did.

"Ok, then. How far along are you sweetie?"

"About 12 weeks."

"Ah I see. So we have a classic case of morning sickness here, don't we?" She asks and I nod.

"I know there isn't much I can do for you but you can lay down for a little while if you want." She suggests.

"Can he stay with me?" I ask.

"Sure." She says and then takes us to a little room with a typical bed you would get in a school. She then gets Lucas a chair and a blanket for me in case I get cold.

"Thank you." I say as she leaves us alone. I look to Lucas as he takes a seat in the chair and ask, "So you had cancer?"

"I technically still do but it is dormant. They caught it very early on so it didn't get out of hand and I had a higher chance of surviving it. I don't want to talk about me though. How did this happen?" He asks me. I really hate this question.

"Well you see, when a man and a woman love each other very much-" I begin to say sarcastically.

"You know that's not what I mean. Come on, be serious." He tells me.

Im not supposed to tell him because of that stupid contract I signed. He is my friend though and I know he won't tell anyone else. "Ok well that didn't even happen anyway."

"What do you mean? Oh my god, did someone rape you?!" He asks, raising his voice a little bit.

"No! Keep your voice down. You need to stop guessing because you are terrible at it. I went to a doctor's appointment a few weeks ago and they got my mom and I mixed up. Well my mom and Shawn were trying to have a baby and since they got our charts confused, they artificially inseminated me. Now here we are." I explain.

"Wow. Maya, just know I will always be here for you. I wish you would have told me sooner. Now I understand why you were so distant but this is a time where we should be here for you more than ever." He reassures me.

"Thanks. Lucas?"

"Yeah, Maya?"

"I am actually pretty tired. If I close my eyes a little bit, will you still stay with me?"

"Of course." He says and as I close my eyes to sleep, I feel is hand touch mine and a moment later he is holding my hand as I am drifting off to sleep.

The nurse came back what seemed like a few minutes later but was actually an hour an had us leave to go get lunch. Im not really hungry but I know I should try to eat for little squish.

"I think you should tell them." Lucas says randomly as we walk to the cafeteria.

"Tell what, who?" I say, getting caught off guard.

"Tell the rest of the group that you are pregnant."

"I don't think it's the right time."

"It's now or never."

"I choose never."

"Maya come on. It's not like they are going to mad or disappointed. They might feel upset if you keep it from them any longer. You can trust all of us. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right but you don't understand how scary this is for me?"

"I don't understand? Maya, it is hard for me to tell people that I had cancer because once people know, they treat me completely different. When I first got diagnosed, I couldn't tell my real friends from my pity friends. Zay was the only one who stuck around."

"Fine I will tell them! Happy?"

"I don't want you to do this for me, I want you to do it for you because I know it will make you feel better with not having to keep it a secret anymore."

The rest of the walk was very quiet. I still don't want to tell the rest of my friends about the baby but I know I have too. How am I going to tell them though? Every step we take closer to the cafeteria makes my stomach cringe. It is like you are walking a plank and you know that once you reach the end, you have to fall. One step. Another. Another. Closer and closer we get. With one final step, here we are in front of our lunch table.

"Maya! Are you okay?" Riley exclaims as she runs to me and gives me a hug.

"Yeah I'm fine, Riles." I reassure her.

"Maya has something she would like to tell you guys." Lucas tells the group and this makes me want to punch him in the head. Riley gets a little suspicious, so she whispers in my ear and asks me if he knows about the baby. I whisper back telling her yes.

"What is it Maya?" Farkle asks and I can tell that he is concerned. He has been like a brother to Riley and me since Kindergarten.

"Well… Lucas had cancer!" I blurt out and I don't really know why. I guess I felt like if I told someone else's secret first it would make things better. Wow. That sounds weird. Forget I said that. I have no idea why I just told everyone about Lucas.

"What!" Everyone yells simultaneously, while Lucas yells, "Maya!"

"Are you okay, Lucas?" Riley asks, very concerned.

"What? Lucas, you had cancer?" Zay asks in a weird tone.

"Zay, you knew that." Lucas states.

"Shh, we are all together in this. I don't want these people thinking I am keeping secrets from them. I am still trying to get on their good sides." Zay says play defensively.

"Anyway, yes I am fine. I have been in remission for the past 4 years. What Maya was supposed to tell you guys is that she is pregnant."

"Lucas!" I yell.

"Don't get mad at me! You were the one who told my secret first." Lucas argues back. He was right. I can't be mad at him for telling them and at least it is out in the open now and I didn't actually have to say it.

"Is it true Maya?" Farkle asks.

"Yeah." I say, not really knowing what else to say.

"I always figured it would be you. I guess someone got a little too frisky." Smackle states and normally this wouldn't have bothered me but when you are a pregnant teen, your self-confidence goes way down. You feel like everyone is looking at you and judging you when they don't even know yet.

"Smackle! You can't say stuff like that!" Farkle explains.

"Oh. I am very sorry Maya. I am afraid I have struck a nerve." Smackle says to me.

"It's okay. I know out of all of us, it would be me in this situation. I guess I deserve this." I say.

"Maya, don't say that. This isn't even your fault. You didn't do anything wrong." Riley tries to comfort.

"I hate to bring this up but she did play a role in this. She isn't completely innocent." Zay interjects. I guess now is the time to tell them the whole story.

"Who is the father?" Farkle asks.

"Shawn." I say naturally. I get a lot of grossed out faces. No, now is the time I tell them the story but I won't bore you with the details for the hundredth time.


	10. Chapter 10

12 weeks pt 3

"Thanks for dinner." I say to Topanga and Cory.

"Maya, you know you are welcome here anytime." Cory replies.

"We have missed you hanging around here." Topanga adds.

"I missed being here. There has just been a lot going on recently." I say.

"We would like to talk to after Auggie goes to bed if you don't mind." Topanga tells me. I immediately jump to the worst conclusions. Am I in trouble? What did I do? Or did they know about the baby?

"Why can't you guys just talk with me her?" Auggie asks.

"Because this conversation isn't for little boy ears." Cory tells him.

"Oh I get it. Is it about the birds and the bees?" Auggie says which elicits a laugh from me and a look of terror from Topanga.

"August Matthews! How do you know about the birds and the bees?" Topanga asks carefully. I could tell that she was a little scared of his response.

"Mom, I am not a little kid anymore. I know things." Auggie says like it was no big deal.

"Ok well we will have to have that conversation later. I think it is time for you to go get ready for bed. I will be up in a few minutes to help you." Topanaga says.

"Can Maya help me tonight?" Auggie asks.

"Uh Auggie I don't think Maya is going to want to-"Cory begins to say but I interrupt him.

"I don't mind. I will go help him and then when I come back, we can talk." I suggest.

I follow Auggie to his bedroom and help him pick out pajamas. After he gets his shower and I brush his hair, he goes into his room while I clean up the bathroom.

"Maya! Help!" He yells from his room. I quickly drop the towel I was folding and run to see what was going on. I immediately thing that he hurt himself or something. Once I get to his room, I see a teary eyed Auggie sitting on his bed.

"What's wrong buddy?" I ask and make my way over to him.

"I can't find Mr. Googly!" He says and lets a tear loose from his eyes. "I can't sleep without Mr. Googly." He continues.

"You can't find Mr. Googly? Where was the last place you had him?" I ask.

"If I knew that I would know where he is now wouldn't I?" He says harshly.

"Buddy I am only trying to help here."

"I know. Im sorry but I just can't remember."  
"Then I guess we are going to have to play detective. Alright detective Auggie, I am going to need you to get in bed while I do my search."

"Okay detective Maya." He replies smiling and then crawls under his blanket.

"So the first thing I have to do is get on his level." I say and then get on my knees, " then I will just search around until I find something." As I am searching around, I figure out a way to make him laugh.

"I think I see something under your blanket Auggie. I think it's him. The only way to know for sure is to use my tickle weapon." I say and then grab his feet and begin to tickle him while he starts screaming with laughter.

"That's my feet detective Maya." He laughs and kicks his feet to make me stop which makes me fall the short distance to the floor. As I am laying on the floor, I see Mr. Googly under the bed.

"I think this case is closed detective Auggie. I found the runaway under your bed." I say and take Mr. Googly from behind my back.

"Mr. Googly! Thank you, detective Maya, you are my hero." Auggie smiles.

"Your welcome Auggie. I think it is time for you and Mr. Googly to get some sleep now." I say and tuck him into his blanket.

"Maya?"

"Yes, Auggie?"

"You would be a good mom." Auggie tells me and this catches me off guard. I really needed to hear that.

"Thanks bud." I say as I run my hand through his thick wet curls. I then turn out the light but before I leave I just stand and look at Auggie as he falls asleep. He is so peaceful now. It is amazing what one stuff animal could do for a child.

A few minutes later, I am now face to face with Cory and Topanga at the kitchen table.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I ask them. Right now, Riley is finishing up her homework in her room because her parents wanted to talk to me alone. She resisted at first but I told her it would be fine.

"Maya, we are just a little concerned about you." Topanga starts.

"You haven't been acting like yourself for a while now. We never see you anymore and even when I do in school, you seem very distant. I see that you have looked very sick for a while too. There were a few times where I saw you walk into school and right before I would approach you, I would see you run to the bathroom. Now, I am not sure if you are just trying to avoid us or if there is something bigger going on here, but I want you to know that you can always talk to us. This being said, we have a feeling we know what is going on with you." Cory tells me.

"You do?" I ask, getting nervous. Cory and Topanga are like my second parents and I am scared they are going to be mad. I know they would never stay mad at me or keep Riley away from me but this is still nerve racking.

"Maya, do you have cancer?" Topanga asks me.

"What?" I ask taken aback. Why does everyone think I have cancer?

"This isn't something you should be ashamed about. We will help you through this. I had a feeling this is what was going on which is why I let Lucas be the one to talk to you today, that way you could have someone to talk to who has been through this already." Cory explains.

"Yes, and we are going to try to do whatever we can to help you throughout this. I know money is tight for your family so we can help with your treatments." Topanga suggests.

"That means a lot to me but I don't have cancer guys." I try to explain.

"You don't? I'm sorry Maya. I didn't mean to assume-."Topanga begins to say but is interrupted by Cory.

"Then what is going on? Because you sure haven't been acting like yourself." He says.

"I'm pregnant." I say nervously. The only response I get for a few seconds is a bunch of coughs that sounds like Cory is choking and Topanga patting him on the back.

"Oh Maya, how did this happen?" Topanga asks. I then tell the story that I basically have rehearsed now that I have had to tell it so many times. They don't interrupt me as I tell them which makes it hard to tell what they are thinking about all of this.

When I finally finish my story, I am startled by Topanaga yelling, "Im going to kill them. No, first I am going to shut them down, get every penny they own, and then I will kill them!"

"No, you can't!" I say loudly.

"Maya, you can't just let them ruin your life like this. This wasn't just a tiny mistake. This mistake messed the rest of your life up. They need to be held responsible." Topanga firmly states.

"My baby isn't going to mess up my whole life and I already signed a contract saying that I wouldn't say anything which I guess I am breaking by telling you." I try to explain.

"I'm sorry Maya. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that this mistake is going to impact the rest of your life. You should have never signed a contract. Was your mom with you when you signed?" She asks me.

"No, it was just me at one of my appointments." I tell her.

"Ok good then this contract is voidable since you are a minor and did not have a parent present." Topanga explains.

"I love it when you speak lawyer." Cory interjects.

"Now is not the time Cory." She says to him. She looks at me for a few seconds and can tell that I am still uneasy and says, "How are you doing with this? How are you feeling?"

"I'm scared. I never thought this would happen to me. There is one part of me who knows this is crazy and the other part of me who is actually kind of excited to have a child and I feel stupid for that part because I know I shouldn't be excited to have a baby at my age." I say. I'm not sure why it is so easy to talk to them but whenever I am with them, I basically just spill all my secrets to them.

"Sweetie, it is natural to feel excited for a baby and it is also natural to feel scared. Many women just have that nurturing instinct from a young age and there are many people who know that they want to have kids, even if they are young. The most important thing to know is that you are not alone in this and that you have support from so many people because none of us are going to let you fail." Topanga says to me with her hand on my shoulder.

"Maya, you are the strongest person I know. You have gone through so much while growing up and I know you can get through this. I am not saying it won't be difficult but I know that you can do it. You are going to be a great mother." Cory adds.

"Thank you both. I am so lucky to have you guys." I tell them and get up to give both of them a hug.

"Your welcome Maya. You are going to have a lot to figure out but you have a little time to think about stuff. If you need anything, you come to us." Topanga tells me.

I love them so much.

* * *

Decision Journal:

Decided to keep the baby

Decided to tell my friends about the baby


	11. Chapter 11

2 weeks later (14 weeks)

"Hey sweetie. What are you doing?" My mom asks me.

"Nothing much. Just looking at everything I am going to need to buy for the baby. Why does everything have to be so expensive?" I say.

"Baby girl, you know Shawn and I are going to help you out with all this."

"But you guys shouldn't have to help me. It was my decision to keep this baby and I am going to have to responsible for everything." I try to explain as I put my laptop next to me on the couch and sit up to talk to my mom.

"Shawn is the baby's father though. He is going to want to help out."

"What are we supposed to do in this situation? Am I just supposed to stay with you guys forever so that the kids can grow up together?" I say. Everything has just been too much lately.

"Of course not but Shawn is-" My mom begins to say but is cut off when Shawn enters the room.

"Are you ladies talking about me?" Shawn says as he places cups of herbal tea in front of my mom and me.

"Maya, here, is worried about how we are supposed to handle the parenting situation of the children." My mom explains.

"Oh. I figured we would have to have this conversation eventually. Well, Maya, I am going to let you take the lead on this one. To be honest, I am not sure what to do in this situation either. I do know that I am lucky to be able to have 2 kids of my own, even if this is a weird situation. I am going to let you decide how involved I am with your child." He tells me.

"That is unfair though because if I say you can't be involved, then I am basically taking your child away from you but if we raise the child together, it is going to be too weird because it will look like we are together or something. I know we shouldn't care what people think but I just don't know what to do and-"  
"Maya, relax. I only said that because I thought it would be easier for you. We can work this out together."

"How?"

"I don't know." Shawn says and plops down on the couch next to me. He now looks as perplexed as I am.

"What if we…" I begin to say but stop because I really don't have an idea.

"How about…" He doesn't have anything either.

"Oh, I know! Nope, I got nothing." I finally admit.

"Okay, this is ridiculous. There are basically two choices you have." He says which surprises me.

"Me? Wouldn't we have to make the choice together?" I ask.

"Not this time. This decision is all you."

"I'm listening."

"You can either raise the baby on your own and you can bring them over to visit when you don't live here anymore…" Shawn begins to say but my mom interrupts him.

"Shawn aren't you going to want to help raise your child?" My mom asks.

"Hold on. Or you can give full custody to me and you can live your life like you would have before the mix up." Shawn finishes.

"These are my choices? Raise a baby on my own or give my child up?" I ask and it is apparent in my voice that I am frustrated.

"Maya, these choices aren't supposed to make you angry with me but these are the only reasonable things that could happen. If you raised the baby, you still wouldn't have to do it alone. We are always here to help you. If you would ever need anything, you can always come to us kiddo."

"So you aren't just trying to make me give up the baby to you?" I ask warily.

"Of course not! That is why I gave you two choices. I am not trying to trick you. Why would you even think I would do something like that?"  
"Its these stupid pregnancy hormones. I think I am going to go with option 1 if that is okay with you." I tell them.

"Okay then, I guess its all settled." Shawn says with a smile."  
"So about what you said, I think it might be time for me to move out." I tell them.

"Shawn!" My mom yells.

"What did I do?" Shawn asks defensively.

"You made her think that she has to move out."

"No, mom, I have actually been thinking about this for a few days now. I just wasn't sure how this would work out since Shawn is the father but now that we figured everything out, I guess I can start finding a place to live." I try to explain.

"Maya, you don't have to move out. I only said that because I figured you might move out once you are done high school not in your sophomore year." Shawn says.

"I know but it will be better if I do it sooner. If I am really going to do this and become a mother, I am going to have to get used to this new normal." I tell my shocked parent.

"Sweetie, I am just not sure if I am okay with this decision." My mom says.

"You are going to have to be. I am going to move out eventually. I want to do this. You just need to trust me. Don't you think I can do it?" I ask her with a slight tone of annoyance.

"Of course, Maya. I know you can do it. I am just not sure if I am ready to let my baby go. How about this, when you can come up with a plan that includes where you are going to move, how you are going to afford to take care of you and the baby, and what is going to happen when you go back to school. Once you do this, then I will happily sign a lease in my name for you since you will not be able to if you move out at 16." My mom explained to me.

"Deal." I say and stick out my hand for my mom to shake.

"Well, all this talking has made me hungry. I am going to go make us some lunch." Shawn says and leaves my mom and I alone together.

"How are you doing with all of this?" My mom asks me.

"Okay, I guess. I mean, it is a little weird and I am starting to get stressed out about everything but im sure I will figure it out."

"I know you will baby girl. There was one more thing I wanted to talk about with you. You are about 14 weeks along now and pretty soon you aren't going to be able to hide your bump anymore. You are going to have to start telling people."

"I already told my friends. Can't everyone else just find out on their own?"  
"You know that it is better if they hear it from you. If you don't say something, then people are going to make things up and I guarantee it will be worse than the situation you are actually in."

"I get it. I will, thanks mom."

I think about what my mom says for a little while and I know she is right but once everyone finds out, school is never going to be the same. The best way to do it is to just put a picture of my sonogram on social media. That's how everyone else announces things, right?

After a full minute of hesitation, I finally bring myself to press the post button and just like that, everyone is able to find out. Within seconds I get my first like and many more within the next few minutes. I told myself not to read the comments but I break and am pleasantly surprised that everyone is being supportive. People who I don't think I have ever talked to are telling me that they are happy for me. I guess this wasn't so bad after all.

Decision Journal:

Decided to keep the baby

Decided to tell my friends about the baby

Decided to tell everyone about the baby

* * *

I haven't done this for a while but I have been meaning to. So, THANK YOU to my wonderful reviewers from Chapter 7 up to Chapter 10:

WHITE ANGELS WINGS, Jrules19, Guest, Guest, Cayla, TexanRebel199, Blondie103, Heyo, Guest, Heyo, Jrules19

I also just wanted to say, the reason it takes me longer to upload sometimes is because I do A LOT of research for this story. I am constantly looking up things to make sure everything I say is accurate and not too far out there. I tend to get side track and read about things for future chapters instead of just focusing on the one I am writing now, which I guess can be good because I have most of the story already outlined and I just need to sit down and write each chapter. I hope you guys still like the story and please continue to review. Your reviews help me to write the next chapter because it gives me motivation AND some of you give me really good ideas.


	12. Chapter 12

5 Weeks Later (Total: 19 Weeks)

It's been six weeks since I posted my ultrasound on social media and the response was overwhelmingly positive… at first. A few days later, School became unbearable for me because people would constantly stop to stare at me in the hallway and then once they thought I wouldn't be able to hear them, they would talk about me. They said things like; I heard she got pregnant on purpose to try to trap the father, I heard that she is just pretending to be pregnant for attention, and my favorite, I heard she slept around so much that she doesn't even know who the father is.

Now here I am, back at school, and the whispers still haven't stopped. It is amazing that people still think I'm faking when my bump is bigger than it should be, even at this stage in my pregnancy.

"Maya? Earth to Maya!" Lucas say, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about things." I tell my friends. Right now, we are sitting in Mr. Matthews classroom. School starts in 10 minutes but we always get here early just to hang out.

"Are you still upset about what everyone is saying?" Riley begins to ask and I just look down so she continues, "Don't listen to them. They don't know what you are going through."

I still don't respond. I have been lost in my thoughts ever since I got pregnant. I think it is starting to annoy them.

"Hey, you are 19 weeks today, right? That means you can find out the gender soon!" Zay announces trying to lift the conversation. Everyone stares at him which makes him say defensively, "So I read a little. Is that a crime?"

Riley shakes her head and says, "when are you going to find out?"

"In a week." I say and I am happy but I am just worried about everything. My due date is getting closer and closer and there is so much I have to figure out before then.

"That's exciting! What are you hoping for?" Smackle asks but I don't hear her because as usual, I am in my own little world.

"Maya! You're doing it again!" Farkle says as he snaps his fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry, I was thinking again." I apologize.

"We figured. What is going on? What are you thinking about?" Riley asks and her voice sounds very concerned. A week or two after they found out I was pregnant, they realized when I think and worry about things, I become distant from everyone. So, now they try to keep me talking to them so I don't grow distant again.

"I think I am going to move out." I announce and everyone looks shocked. Kind of how they looked when I told them I was pregnant.

"Belgium 1831…" Mr. Matthews begins to say and he points to the board.

"NO! We still aren't ready." Riley shouts and then continues talking to me, "Have you even thought about this?"

"Yes, a lot actually." I tell her.

"How long?"

"6 weeks." I state.

"You have been thinking about moving out for 6 weeks and didn't tell us?" Riley asks and I can tell she is angry with me. We tell each other everything and I should have told her sooner.

"I didn't want you guys to react like this!" I shout slightly back.

"You can't leave us!" Riley yells.

"Belgium 1831" Mr. Matthews starts to say again.

"No, I said it's not happening. At least not now." Riley says and then speaks to me again, "What about school? Are you just going to drop out?" She asks. Everyone else is just letting Riley talk, mostly because she seems angry enough for all of them and they don't want to get in the middle of us.

"Guys, I am not leaving you. I am just going to find another place in the city or maybe an hour or two right outside. It is going to be a lot harder but I will still come to school. My situation at home is just going to get more complicated if I don't move out. I think I am going to try to get a 2-bedroom apartment and just try to get a roommate, who wouldn't mind living with a newborn, so I can split the rent in half." I try to explain.

"Do you think you are ready for that Maya?" Mr. Matthews asks me.

"I don't know." I reply honestly.

"Fair enough. Are you guys ready for me to pass out your quizzes from yesterday?" Mr. Matthews asks and then begins to pass them out.

"An F!" Farkle shouts, "There is something wrong with this. Farkle doesn't get F's."  
"It's okay darling. Every brilliant scientist is bound to get at least one F in their life time." Smackle says trying to console him.

"Smackle, your quiz." Mr. Matthews says and hands her the paper. The second she looks at it, she faints.

"What did she get?" I ask.

Zay gets up, looks at the grade and says, "It's an F."

Mr. Matthews continues handing out the quizzes but skips over me.

"I got an F." Riley says but it sounds more like a question. There is a sea of 'me too's' from the rest of the class.

"Mr. Matthews, excuse me but don't you think there is something wrong with the way you taught us if the entire class failed the quiz?" Lucas asks. Mr. Matthews doesn't say anything and hands me my quiz.

I am too afraid to look but when I finally do, I am surprised. "I got an A" I say amazed.

"Are we ever actually ready for something? I asked you if you were ready to get your quiz back and the entire class nodded yes. It is obvious that none of you were truly ready for the result. Sometimes you need to take a chance and just do something without knowing if you are ready. It might be bad or it might make your life ten times better. No need to worry though. These aren't your real scores. This was just to help me get my point across." Mr. Matthews explains.

"So, I didn't get an A." I say blankly. I knew it was too good to be true.

"No Maya, your grade is actually real. I knew you would be more surprised by your real grade than you would if I have pretended to give you an F. All the work you have been doing this year has shown and I am extremely proud of you. I think you are ready. I think you are ready for everything that you are going through right now. You are the most mature 16-year-old I have ever known and I am really glad that I know you and that you are my daughters best friend." He tells me and I feel like I am about to cry. This was something that I really needed to hear right now.

Now, with our full attention, Mr. Matthews continued to teach his originally planned lesson. It was NOT Belgium 1831 because we aren't ready for that yet.

Decision Journal:

Decided to keep the baby

Decided to tell my friends about the baby

Decided to tell everyone about the baby

 **THANK YOU to my wonderful reviewers: Jrules19 and Cayla!**


	13. Chapter 13

1 week later (Total: 20 weeks)

"You find out today, right?" Riley asks.

"Yeah. My mom is picking me up and we have an appointment in an hour." I tell everyone.

"What are you hoping for?" Lucas asks but I take a deep breath instead of replying. I don't really want to tell anyone else that I really want this baby to be a girl because I don't want people to pity me if it's a boy.

"I don't really care as long as the baby is healthy." I say, giving the generic answer. Riley takes my hand and gives it a squeeze. She knows that my nerves are through the roof right now.

"You are going to have to text us as soon as you know." Riley informs me.

"You should do a gender reveal party." Zay says.

"Oh! That's a good idea! We can have a party at my house and you can tell everyone together. It will be so much fun!" Riley squeals.

"I don't know guys…" I begin to say.

"Please Maya! Say yes, I need cake!" Zay shouts and grabs me by the shoulders, shaking slightly.

"Okay, okay. I guess we can do something small. I have to go now, my mom is here. Just text me what time to be there." I say and turn to walk away.

"We won't disappoint you!" Riley calls after me.

I walk out of the school and immediately see my mom waiting for me in the car.

"Hey baby girl! Are you ready?" My mom asks me with a big smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I reply.

"I have been meaning to ask you, how is your plan on moving out coming along?" My mom asks, like she already knows the answer.

"Actually it is coming along quite nicely. I have news for everyone tonight at the party." I tell her.

"Oh really? Do I get to see this plan so I can approve it before you tell everyone else?" She asks in that tone that is like I should have known to tell her first.

"Fine but it is a great and thorough plan and I am sure not even you can find a flaw in it." I say confidently.

"Someone's being cocky. I'll tell you what, I will wait until tonight to hear your plan but I am going to try to pick out every single flaw and you are going to try to come up with an answer for my questions."

"Deal." I say and hold out my hand for her to shake.

"Now, are you ready to go find out what we are having?" My mom asks. I excitedly shake my head yes as a reply.

I can honestly say I am shocked by what the doctor told me. You are probably wondering why I didn't tell you about my doctor's appointment, right? That's because you are going to have to wait and find out with everyone else.

After going to the store to pick up some things for the gender reveal, and making sure my mom did not peek at what I was buying, we head over to Riley's with Shawn.

"Yay! You're here!" Riley shouts when she opens the door.

"Did you think I wasn't coming?" I ask and hug her.

"I'm just so excited to find out what you are having! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Riley continues to squeal.

"Riles, you are hurting my ears and I can't tell you until everyone else gets here."

"They have been here since we left school. I had to put them to work."

"On what?"  
"On this." Lucas says and all 3 boys bring in a huge cake decorated with pink and blue icing.

"When did you guys have time to do that? We just decided to do this today." I ask shocked.

"You would be surprised what you get done when you have a lot of people helping." Smackle says as she wipes icing off her hands on to the apron she is wearing.

"Now can you tell us?" Riley asks getting more impatient.

"Not yet. Your parents and Auggie aren't even in the room yet." I tell her. I just want to prolong this as long as possible.

"Mom, Dad, Auggie! Get down here!" She screams up the steps.

"Geez Riley, how about a please?" Topanga asks slightly annoyed.

"Sorry mom, I just can't wait much longer." Riley exclaims.

"For the love of god, just tell us!" Auggie shouts, "Sorry, I am interested now."

"Ok the gender is…" I begin to say but then stop talking.

"Maya, come on! Am I having a son or daughter?" Shawn ask anxiously.

"The gender is in this bag." I say and hold up the gift bag I am holding, "Who wants to do the honors?"

"I think Shawn should." Riley says which surprises me because I thought she was going to rip the bag out of my hands a second ago.

"I'd be honored." Shawn says and then takes the bag from me. "And the gender is…" Shawn begins to say as he takes the onesie out of the bag, "A girl!"

"Oh my god! Yay!" Riley screams way too loud.

"Read what it says." I tell Shawn.

"Baby A" Shawn reads.

"Does her name start with an A?" Topanga asks.

"Not quite. There is something else in the bag though. Riley, you can open the rest." I tell her.

"Okay…" Riley says confused and takes the bag from Shawn. I look at everyone's faces, and they all seem confused. Riley then takes the other shirt out of the bag and says, "Another pink shirt?"  
"I couldn't just get the one. Read what it says." I say.

"Baby B?" She says but it sounds more like a question.

"I don't get it." Auggie interjects.

"Maya?" Shawn begins to ask carefully, "Does this mean, does this mean that you are having twins?" Shawn asks.

"Yeah, we are having twin girls." I say to Shawn with a smile. It is still weird to think that Shawn and I are having twins together and he is my step-dad. This could be a great reality show or a lifetime movie.

"Wow that's going to be a lot of work." Smackle says.

"Smackle!" Farckle yells trying to get her to stop talking. I know he is always worried about the things she says but I actually like her bluntness.

"How long have you know that you are having twins?" My mom asks me. I could tell she was kind of hurt because she thought I just didn't tell her.

"I actually just found out today." I reassure her.

"Why didn't they tell you in the beginning?" Topanga asks. She hates that we are still going to this GYN office. If we didn't say no, she would be suing them for everything they have.

"She said that baby B is a lot smaller than A which is why it was harder to pick up on the sonograms. They aren't too worried though because they still have a few more months to grow." I explain.

"Wow, I can't believe you are going to have two children." Lucas says but I feel like he didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Neither can I. It is so weird. It is definitely going to be a lot harder but I think I can do it. Im going to have to do it. I just have to change my plans a little bit." I say.

"Speaking of plans, are you ready to tell us what your plan is now?" My mom asks me.

"Does this mean you aren't moving anymore?" Riley asks hopeful. She really doesn't want me to move because she doesn't want anything to change between us. I keep trying to reassure her that it wont change a lot.

"No I am still planning on moving and I found the perfect place." I begin to say.

"Where?" Zay asks.

"Elizabeth, New Jersey and…." I begin to say but get cut off by everyone yelling, "NEW JERSEY?!"

"You can't move to a different state!" Riley yells almost in tears.

"You know, this would go a lot quicker if you guys stopped interrupting me." I tell them.

"Sorry sweetie, it's just that no one expected you to tell us that you were moving to whole different state." My mom says.

"Just hear me out. I found a livable three-bedroom house in Elizabeth, New Jersey for $1700 a month. Now I know that sounds like a lot but it is a heck of a lot cheaper than anything I could get in the city. I plan to find a roommate to split the rental cost. I still plan om going to the same school with you guys. I already talked to the principal who is allowing me to continue attending school if I can find my own transportation. Which brings me to my next point, transportation, there is public transportation a walkable distance from the house and it is going to take about an hour at least to get to school in the mornings but I can make it work. The house is pretty nice in a low crime community and I feel like this is a good move for me. Now, that I have said my part, I will open the floor to questions." I say. I felt the best way to handle this was in a court room format style. That way everyone had the opportunity to ask questions.

"That is a lot of money for the rent, how are you going to afford this?" My mom first spoke up.

"Obviously, I will work my butt off." I tell her.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you are not going to be able to keep your same job here and live in another state. That's just not possible. How do you expect to be able to move out without a job. " My mom replies.

"I never said I would be working at my current job or trying to find a job after I move. Actually, I already have a job lined up at Manolo's. It is a high end buffet style restaurant with good pay and tips. I will be able to afford the rent; I just may not be able to have luxuries but that is a sacrifice I am going to have to make." I fire back.

"That's great but I am worried about your commute. I am worried that your attendance is going to plummet because you might get discouraged by the distance and just stay home instead of making the hour long trip." Mr. Matthews explains.

"I can assure you that won't happen. I am going to be a mother. I have to stay in school so I don't fall behind. I promise you that you will see me at my desk every day and if I don't then you can fail me." I tell him.

"I am sure that won't be necessary but I admire your commitment to your education." Mr. Matthews responds.

Riley is next one to ask a question, "You told us that nothing would change if you moved out. How is nothing going to change if you move to New Jersey?"

"I was wrong about that. Things change constantly. Everyday we are changing. It isn't like I am going to stop being your friend. I will be working a lot in the beginning and it is going to be hard for me to hang out all the time but I promise you that I will always make time for you, even if I have to stay up all night." I tell her and then turn my attention to everyone in the room and say, "I don't know if all of you will completely approve of my decision but what I do know is that you guys would never turn your backs on me. Zay, Lucas, Smackle, and Farkle, you guys are wonderful friends and I will still be going to school with you guys. Nothing is going to change except my ability to hang out at night but you guys are important to me and know that I will always be here if you need anything. Topanga, Cory, and Auggie, you guys are like my second family and the last thing I want is to disappoint you so I will do everything in my power to make you guys proud of me. Shawn, I am not taking these girls away from you. You are free to see them whenever you want. This move isn't meant to hurt you. Mom, you taught me how to be a hard-working mother. I know it was never easy for you and it sure isn't going to be easy for me but from watching you, I know I can do this. Last but definitely not least, Riley, you are my sister and I go to you for everything. I hope nothing will change between us and that we will still be comfortable calling each other at 3 am when we can't sleep. You are stuck being my best friend, my sister, for the rest of our lives. I hope that is okay with you, I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing this for my little girls." I say taking a deep breath afterwards.

"Wow." Farkle says.

"What?" I ask.

"It's just, you already sound like a mother. I know you can do this too." He explains.

"I agree which is why I am going to approve your plan. I am so proud of you baby girl." My mom says and gives me a big hug.

As I pull away from the hug, I look into her eyes and say, "There is just one small detail I forgot to mention."

"What is that?" My mom asked skeptically.

"My lease starts in 2 weeks." I reply.

My mom takes a deep breath and says, "Then I guess we have a lot of work to do, don't we?"

I give her a smile and then out of nowhere, Auggie exclaims, "Can we eat cake now?"

"That sounds like the best idea I heard all day." I tell him and then pick him up and bring him over to the cake.

"Before we eat cake, Cory and I got you a little something." Topanga says and hands me a bag.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything." I say.

"We wanted to. Open it." Cory says.

I open the bag and pull out the cutest bear onesie and then say, "Thank you so much. I love it!"

"We wanted to get you something small now but your big gift will come at your baby shower." Topanga says.

"Seriously guys, I appreciate everything but you don't have to give me anything plus I am not having a baby shower." I say.

"Why not. Doesn't everyone have them?" Smackle asks.

"I don't know." I say.

Riley gives me a look and then says, "Maya doesn't want to have a baby shower because she thinks that she doesn't deserve one because of her age."

"Riley!" I shout.

"Maya, is this true?" My mom asks me.

"Yeah, I guess." I reply.

"Sweetie, you have every right to have a baby shower. You shouldn't feel like you don't deserve things that every one else get to have. Your age has nothing to do with any of this." She tries to explain to me.

"I guess you're right but I just feel weird about it." I say.

"What if we have a joint baby shower for you and your mom. That way, you don't have to feel completely awkward." Riley suggests.

"I guess that could work." I reply.

"You know what I just realized? We are going to have to return that onesie I got you. I was so sure it was a boy but I was wrong." Riley says.

"Actually, you don't have to return it. I am having a boy." My mom says like it was nothing.

"I am going to have a brother?" I ask and she nods her head yes.

"Oh mom, I am so happy for you and you too Shawn." I say and hug both of them.

"Sorry to interrupt but can we please eat cake now?" Auggie asks again.

"Yes Auggie, we can eat cake now." I say and give him the biggest bear hug.

"Maya…. Maya… can't…. breath." Auggie says but it is muffled by me hugging him.

"Sorry." I say and plop icing on his nose which makes him smile.


	14. Chapter 14

22 Weeks

"I think that's everything." I say as I tape the last box closed.

"I can't believe you are moving away from me." Riley says and curls up in to a ball against my bedroom wall.

I sit next to her and put my arm around her, "Riles, we went over this. It's not like I am leaving you forever, we are just going to be living a little further apart. I am still going to school with you and we will hang out as much as possible."

"But Maya, once you have the twins, you are never going to be able to hang out like we used to." Riley says with her head in her knees.

"You're right." I say matter-of-factly.

Riley lifts her head, "See. Don't promise things that you know aren't true." She turns so she is facing forward, no longer looking at me.

I put my hand under her chin and turn her back so she is looking me in my eyes, "It isn't going to be like it used to be. It will be different. Now there are just going to be two babies hanging out with us every Friday night." I take my hand away.

"We are still going to have Friday night sleepovers?" She asks hopefully.

"Of course!" I tell her and she throws her arms around me, "I love you riles."  
Riley squeezes me tighter, "I love you too Maya, more than you know."

"Maya! Riley! Come on, we have to go!" My mom calls from downstairs.

"Be right there!" I say as Riley and I stand up. Well Riley stands up. I had to be pulled off the ground by Riley. Your stomach grows a lot faster when you are pregnant with twins. I am still pretty small than normal since it is my first pregnancy. "Do you mind grabbing that box?" I ask Riley as I pull down my shirt that is so adamant on riding up my back whenever I move.

"No problem." She says and we walk downstairs together.

Once the moving van is all packed up, we head over to the Matthews' so I can say goodbye to everyone. I am not sure why they want me to come say bye to them when I am going to see them in two days on Monday but I just want to make them happy.

"Shawnie!" Cory says and runs to Shawn with open arms.

"Cory!" Shawn says and runs to meet him. They embrace as Cory says, "I'm going to miss you buddy. We have to FaceSnap and ChatTime every night and you have to promise me to text me as soon as you wake up every morning."

"So basically what we do now." Shawn states.

"Yup!" Cory says and they hug again.

"Shawn! You aren't going anywhere." My mom reminds him.

"Yay!" Cory and Shawn yell and hug again. I swear they are more like girls than Riley and I are.

"Also, its facetime and snapchat, you ding dongs. I even know that." Topanga informs them.

"Well you know everything." Cory tells her.

"That is true." She replies and they walk out of the room when the doorbell rings.

"Come in!" Riley yells. Lucas, Zay, and Farkle walk in.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" I ask.

"We wanted to come say bye." Farkle says.

"I am going to literally be seeing all of you on Monday! Why is everyone acting like they are never going to be seeing me again!" I say a little too loud, getting frustrated.

"Relax Maya." Zay says and I completely lose it. I don't take it well when someone tells me to relax or calm down. I Walk towards him, grasp a clump of his shirt near the collar and twist it upwards, "Don't tell me to relax."

"Maya, Maya! Stop." Riley says as she is pulling me away from Zay, "Sit down. Take a deep breath. Now tell us what is going on with you."

I do as she says and immediately begin to break down crying. It is so embarrassing. I hate crying in front of people and now it's like I can't even control it.

"Baby girl, what is going on?" My mom says as she sits next to me and wraps me in her arms. It's weird, whenever someone hugs you when you are upset, it always seems like you just cry harder. At least that is what happens to me. I finally calm down enough to tell everyone why I am acting so weird, "It's just these stupid hormones. It's like I can cry at a drop of a dime. I'm so stressed though. I am trying to figure out a budget for when the girls get here and make sure I can actually survive on my own. You guys aren't helping either by saying that nothing is going to be the same and you are never going to see me again. I am trying my best to make everyone happy while also doing what is best for my children but no matter what I promise, it doesn't seem like you guys are happy."

"Maya, you don't have to worry about anyone else but yourself and your two little girls. Who cares what anyone else thinks. They aren't your problem. Its just going to be a lot for us to adjust to. We know we will still see you but its not like we are going to see you as much as we do now. That is for us to deal with though, not you. You have been looking out for all of ever since we met you but you don't have to do that anymore. You are going to have new responsibilities now that don't involve worrying about everyone else." Farkle says.

"Thanks Farkle. I needed to here that." I say and with a little difficulty, stand up to give him a hug.

"So, I know this is probably a bad time to ask but were you able to find a roommate yet?" Lucas asks. Great another thing I still have to worry about.

"No but thanks for reminding me, Huckleberry." I glare at him.

"I didn't bring it up to upset you. I brought it up for a reason. I'm just not sure how to say it. Of course your parent have to be okay with it and-" Lucas blabbers and before he could go on anymore about who knows what I interrupt him, "Just spit it out Ranger Rick!"

"Well I was wondering if I could be your roommate Maya." Lucas says shyly.

"Woah Woah, there is no way a guy is going to be my daughters roommate." Shawn says before I can even react. I can't believe Lucas just asked me that.

"Lucas, I don't think you understand what you just asked me." I say carefully.

"Did you just call me Lucas?" He asks

"Yes because this is very serious. It is not only a financial commitment but it is also a time commitment. It is going to take a lot longer to get to school and I can't have you leaving after a week because it is too hard. Plus, you would have to live with two newborns. Why would you want to do that?" I ask him flustered.

"Because I am one of your best friends and I want to help you. You don't just need a roommate. You need someone who is going to help you. And before you get on my case for saying that, I know that you would be capable doing it by yourself but make it easier on yourself for once. So what do you say?" Lucas asks.

"I really don't know what to say. Mom?" I look to my mom for her opinion on what is happening.

"NO!" Shawn says sternly. My mom puts her hand on his shoulder and says, "Baby girl, this is your life now. Whatever you want to do, we will accept your decision."

I bite my lip, run my hand through my hair, and turn my attention back to Lucas, "Are you sure this is what you really want to do?"

Riley sighs and walks quickly out of the room. Lucas replies, " Yes, it is."

"Then I guess we're roommates." I say and smile.

"Great. I will start packing." Lucas says.

"I hate to break your time with your friends but we really need to get going if we want to get you all moved in before it gets dark." My mom says.

"Wait! Before you go, I got a cake." Zay says.

"Why?" I ask.

"The more important question is why not? Cake is an important food group and you can't pass up a chance to have a cake." He defends.

"Fine go get it." I tell him and laugh.

"Well why he goes and gets the cake, Maya, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Mr. Matthews asks. I'm worried about Riley though. She ran out during that whole conversation with Lucas and I don't know why.

"First I need to go see what's wrong with Riley." I say.

"Stay. I'll go see what's wrong." Farkle says and goes to Riley's room.

"So what's up Mr. Matthews?" I ask.

"Well, I was wondering if you would be comfortable giving your Who Am I presentation in front of the whole school on June 14th." He says.

"Me? In front of the whole school? I don't think anyone wants to hear that." I say quickly while shaking my head. No one likes me at school.

"I don't think so. I know you hear people talking about you. They aren't very subtle if I know who they are talking about too. I think it would benefit everyone to hear what you have been going through. That way you can set the record straight and I think everyone can learn a very important lesson from you." He explains.

"But I am not allowed to talk about what happened."

"Topanga can take care of all that. Come on you have the power to inform and inspire people. I know you don't think you do but I really think this is something important. At least think about it, okay?" He asks.

I take a deep breath and do something that completely terrifies me. I reply, "Fine. I'll do it"

"Great! I will let the principal know. You are going to do great."

"I hope you're right." I say to him and he wraps me in a big hug.

Decision Journal-

Decided to do my presentation in front of the whole school.


	15. Chapter 15

26 Weeks

5:30 am

"Maya… Maya… Maya!" Lucas says as he softly shakes me awake.

"Go away" I moan and roll over with a significant amount of difficulty.

"Do we really have to do this every morning?" Lucas says groggily. I refuse to respond. He walks around to the other side of my bed and lays down facing me. He lifts one of my eyelids and annoyingly says, "Hey short stack. If you don't get up now we are going to be late for school."

"Ugh fine!" I say as I throw my hand against his face, pretending to hit a "snooze" button.

"Ow. You know we are going to have to wake up even earlier when the twins are here." Lucas reminds me.

"They're not here yet though. So until then, this is our daily routine, okay ranger rick? Now go back to your room so I can get ready."

"Fine. But you better not go back to sleep. We have less than an hour to get to the train."

I roll out of bed and stumble to my dresser to pick out an outfit. These days I go for anything comfortable instead of trendy. I just don't care that much anymore. Plus an oversized sweater and sweatpants is such a better outfit for any occasion, when you're pregnant. I don't spend much time doing my hair or makeup. May as well lower people's expectations before the twins arrive because I know I am not going to have time to do any of it.

"Maya! We have to get going!" Lucas calls from the kitchen.

"Hold on! Im coming. Its not as easy to get ready in the morning, huckleberry." I say as I enter the kitchen with my backpack.

"I know but you won't let me help you so you have no excuse. You know, sooner or later you are going to have to let me help you. It's okay to ask for help." Lucas says as he takes my back pack and gives mean a banana, muffin, and a bottle of water. He won't let me carry my own back pack anymore because he thinks I am going to hurt myself.

"I am only 26 weeks. You still have 14 weeks to do everything for me. Plus you already feed me and carry my back pack." I say to him while unpeeling the banana.

"I know but that is really nothing."

"Well it means a lot to me." I say and walk out of the room with food he gave me. I can tell he has that big goofy grin on his face. "Come on! We are going to be late. I hate having to wait for you every morning!" I yell to him jokingly.

Lucas laughs and picks up our keys so we can get on our way.

We make it to the train with about a minute to spare. It feels like we are in a competition to see how close we can get to when the train leaves. It has been rough trying to get out of the house every day since it is so early.

"Made it." I breathed out heavily as I steadied myself before sitting down on the train.

Lucas sits down next to me with our bags and says, "We are going to have to start leaving earlier soon. You won't be able to run much longer. You probably shouldn't be running now."

"I don't even have the energy to fight back with you on that one so I guess you are right."

"It's Friday. Are you sleeping over at Riley's tonight?"

"No I have to work a double."

"Again? Maya you have worked doubles for the past 2 weeks. You are going to make yourself sick."

"I'll be fine. I have to make money to be able support these kids though. I am only doing doubles because there is a high chance I am going to be put on bed rest within the next few weeks since I am having twins."

"I know but I can be the one who works the doubles."

"No." I say sternly and give him that look. "This is not your responsibility. You are just my roommate."

"That's not true."

"What do you mean?"

"Maya, I am not just your roommate. I am also one of your best friends that would do anything to help you. I know you are stubborn but I want to help and you are not going to stop me."

"Fine but just know that you don't always have to help me."

"I know but for right now I am going to do everything that I can to help you. So starting next week, no more doubles. Got it?"

"Aye Aye Ranger rick." I salute him.

We got to class with a minute to spare and I was already exhausted. I couldn't really run anymore so we had to speed walk from the train to get to school. I don't like being late to school. People already stare at me in the halls and I didn't want even more stares if I had to enter the classroom after class had already started. I got used to them after a while. At least I thought I did. Maybe I was trying to tell myself I had. Since becoming pregnant, I have become very self-conscious. I make sure I am always wearing loose clothing and try not to draw a lot of attention to myself. I'm not ashamed of my little girls because I had nothing to be ashamed about. It wasn't even my fault that I was pregnant. But they don't know that. Every stare says the same thing, "I can't believe she was stupid enough to get pregnant." There were even some smirks that said, "Ha! I knew she would get herself in trouble." So I try not to let it bother me. I try to ignore it. Some days are easier than others. Then there are some days where I just want to crawl under a rock and hide from the world.

Today is an in between day. Since it is Friday, it means I have woken up extremely early for the past 5 days and have also worked doubles everyday which didn't let me get home until late at night. It isn't the best experience but it's what I have to do now. Lets just say that I am exhausted and school is the last place I want to be right now but I made a promise to Mr. Matthews. A promise I intend on keeping even if it kills me.

When Lucas and I walk into the classroom, our friends are immediately happy to see us and say hello. Well everyone except Riley. She has been avoiding me ever since Lucas and I moved. She will talk to me when she has to but it is very limited conversations.

"Hey Riles." I say as I take the seat next to her.

"Hey." She replies shyly but doesn't look at me. She just continues writing in her journal. I couldn't take it anymore. I hated that my best friend was mad at me and I didn't even know the reason. I was going to make this right no matter what.

"Okay, Riley. Stop. Can you please tell me what I did wrong because I don't understand why you are mad at me." I say a little to aggressively.

Riley slowly looks up at me and she didn't look like herself. Her eyes were red and she looked even more tired than I was. Had she been crying? "I'm not mad at you." She says softly."

"Then what's wrong? Riley, you are scaring me. You haven't been yourself."

Riley squeezes her eyes shut, probably as an attempt not to start crying and then takes a deep breath, "Bay window. After school."

I nod my head and focus my attention on the front of the room. Crap. I had to work a double tonight. I really need to figure what was going on with Riley though. I quickly took out my phone and texted Jake, a friend from work, to ask if he could fill in from me. He immediately agreed. He did owe me after all. I worked for him quite a few times since I started. He also became one of my closest friends there.

The school day seemed to drag on and on. The only thing I could focus on is what was wrong with Riley. It didn't make any sense. When the bell rang for the end of the day, I was relieved. I met Riley at her locker and then we walked back to her place together. The entire time it was silent. I didn't want to force her to talk to me.

When we got there, she led me up the fire escape instead of using the front door which I thought was odd. We climbed through the window and sat in the bay window.

"Okay Riley, what is going on?" I ask and put my arm on her shoulder and she jumped slightly.

Riley just stared at her feet so I continued, "You know you can tell me anything."

"I don't want you to hate me." She says and finally makes eye contact with me. There were tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Riles, I could never in a million years even come close to a teeny bit of hating you. You are my best friend. My sister." Riley let out a small whimper as I finished talking.

"So you remember how right before we left you at your new apartment we were talking?" I nod my head so she would continue, "Well you asked me if I was jealous of you and Lucas moving in together. I said no." She stopped talking for a few seconds and then got herself together and began speaking again, "I lied. I am so jealous I can't even handle it anymore."

Realization hit me. "You still like Lucas don't you?" I ask.

Her answer surprised me. She let out a small laugh and said, "No."

There was something I wasn't understanding. "Then why are you jealous?"

"I love you Maya." She says.

"I love you too Riles. You need to tell me what is wrong though." I say and my eyes were pleading with her to tell me. I hated seeing her in this much pain.

"No." She says and turns her whole body towards me so we were sitting face to face. She places one hand on my thing and continues, "I'm in love with you, Maya"

I swear my heart stopped. Riley was in love with me? I got up slowly and walked a short distance away from the bay window. My back was toward Riley now but I could hear that she was sobbing now. I don't think I have ever seen her cry this hard. It pulled out of my thoughts though and made me realize that I had to figure out the right way to handle this situation. I didn't want to hurt her any more than I already unintentionally have.

I walk back to Riley and sit next to her as I pull her into my arms. She is still violently crying and starting to shake. "Shh. Shhh, Riles. It's okay. I told you I could never be mad at you. Also this isn't something I could get mad about. You were just telling me how you felt." I say trying to calm her down.

She chokes down a few sobs so she could say, "Nothing is going to be the same now. You are going to feel uncomfortable around me now and will probably stop hanging out with me."

"Stop putting words in my mouth. I am not going to feel uncomfortable around you. I care about you a lot Riles." I say and she looks at me with her tear streaked face. "I know it's not the same as the way you care about me though. I want to help you through this though. I don't like seeing you like this."

"How do you expect to do that?"

"I really don't know. Maybe it would help you to talk through it. What exactly made you realize you were in love with me?"

Riley groaned and said, "Ughh this is just going to be more embarrassing."

"Don't be embarrassed. Maybe you are confused." I suggest.

"Fine. I realized that I lov- cared strongly about you about a few weeks before you moved. You were, are, all I can think about. I wake up thinking about you. I go to sleep thinking about you and eventually, even my dreams were all about you. I think about your eyes and your gorgeous smile and what it would be like to kiss you…" She trails off. Maybe she did have it bad for me. I would be lying if I said I knew how to handle this. I know my next move might be a mistake but I don't want her to build this fantasy in her head that wouldn't be the same as reality. So I leaned into her a little slow but not too slowly that she had time to process what was happening. I brought my lips to meet hers. Riley gasped but brought her lips back to meet mine. It was a simple kiss. Nothing that I would consider romantic or needy or anything like that. I just wanted to show her what it would feel like so she could figure everything out.

"Why did you do that?" She asks.

"I didn't want you to question the what ifs. So what are you feeling?" I ask. I hoped it would make her realize that she didn't have feelings for me.

"Nothing." She said and looked down.

"Nothing?" I ask.

"Yeah. Nothing. I guess it was just in my head." She replies and then looks down again. I really hope she isn't lying.

"See. Maybe you are just figuring out your sexuality. Do you think you could be bi? Maybe you just thought you liked me but you just like girls in general?" I suggest.

"Yeah you are probably right." She says but I can tell she is still disappointed. It is going to take her a little while to get over this.

"Nothing is going to change, okay?" I say and put my arm around her.

"Mhmm" She replies and lays her head on my shoulder.

 **This chapter is dedicated to Faberrittana99-03. They reviewed at least 4 times yesterday and really pushed me to update this story again. I just wanted to say thank you because reading your thoughts on the chapters reminded me of why I started this story in the first place.**


End file.
